Mrs Hudson's daughter
by Torchwhovian
Summary: Mrs. Hudson's daughter returns home from America to Baker street. How will she react when she sees Sherlock again? I really suck at summaries, but please review. All criticism is appreciated and used for further chapters. TRF is used as a timeline in later chapters. This is my first fan fic. Thanks! xo Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day when I arrived at my mother's home on Baker Street. I helped the cab driver with my luggage and paid him for the cab fare. Looking at the door, it barely took me by surprise when my mum, Mrs. Hudson, came bolting out. Well, I use the term "bolting" loosely, since her hip is still giving her problems.

"Darling!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "I've missed you so much. You must tell me all about America and your trip!"

"Absolutely, mum. But we should probably get inside first." I smiled and laughed quietly.

"Of course, of course, dear." Mum said, grabbing some luggage. "Let me help you and we'll get inside, and I'll pour us some tea."

"Mrs. Hudson?" A male voice behind us asked. I turned and saw a man with sandy brown hair, a kind face, and a genuine smile. "Can I help you with that?"

"Oh, John. This is my daughter, Daisy. She's come to stay with me for a while." Mum explained, as the man helped get my things in the foyer. . "She's been in America for the past few years. I haven't seen her since the incident with my husband—"

"Mum." I stopped her with a look. "I'm sure this kind gentleman doesn't want to hear about this." I turned to the man. "I'm Daisy Hudson. I know your name is John but I didn't catch your last name."

"Watson." He shook my hand warmly. "Doctor John Watson. It's a pleasure to meet you Daisy."

"Pleasure's mine, Dr. Watson." We locked eyes and he held my gaze for a moment before his phone rang.

"I've got to go. I'll continue this conversation in a bit. If that's alright?" Dr. Watson looked from his phone to me.

"Of course, Dr. Watson." I smiled at him. He returned the smile and walked out.

The rest of the day, my mum and I spent cleaning up the downstairs apartment and unpacking. Hours had passed I suppose before Mum got tired and went off to bed. I assured her that I would be fine and continued because I only had a few things left to do. I pulled my iPod out of my purse, put the earphones in, and put the songs on shuffle. Glancing at the time I hurriedly put my clothes, books, movies, and toiletries away. I threw some sheets on the bed, grabbed my quilt and fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun shone through the window brightly and woke me up. I looked down at my clothes and decided to shower. After I changed into new jeans and a fresh t shirt, I went upstairs to look for my mother and breakfast. She was puttering about, as usual, in the kitchen. Grabbing a mug, I poured some tea for myself and sat at the table.

That's when I heard the gunshots. I looked at my mom and she sighed.

"That's Sherlock, dear. Shooting my wall again, I'd imagine. "

"Mr. Homes is here? And why is he shooting your wall?" I was confused.

"He's bored and doesn't have a case, I imagine." Mum sat down across the table from me. "Have you any idea how long you're going to stay here, Daisy?" She kept her face neutral, but I could see hope in her eyes.

"I was actually going to look for a job today. I plan on staying for a while, Mum. I've missed you." I looked down at the table, ashamed that I had stayed away so long.

"I've missed you too dear. You know, Mrs. Turner was saying just the other day that Smiths were looking for a sitter for their baby. The sweet thing is only 6 months old."

"What's the baby's name?"

"Amelia. Most beautiful baby I've ever seen. With the exception of you, sweetheart." She smiled at me. "Do you think you could handle a baby all day?"

"Sure, it shouldn't be so difficult. I was a nanny for a family in America, and their child was a newborn when I first started. She's 4 now. When could I start?"

The doorbell rang at that moment.

"Would now work, Daisy?" Mum chuckled. She opened the door and there stood two men with a cooing baby in their arms. After discussing arrangments for the baby and when the couple would be home, they left me with Amelia, along with her necessities. A few hours later, as I was trying to soothe Amelia, I heard a knock on the door. John stood on the other side, slightly concerned. When he saw the baby, his face relaxed a bit.

"I heard the crying when I came in. I just wanted to see if everything was okay." He stroked the baby's face gently, as he did so, she grabbed his finger and started gnawing on it. "She's beautiful. How old is she?"

"Six months. I think she's teething. I'm sorry for the baby slobber." I handed him a receiving blanket. He chuckled and wiped his hands as I sat Amelia down in her pack and play her dads sent with her. I gave her a toy to chew on and offered John some tea.

"I had no idea you had a child. What's her name?" He asked as he sipped his tea.

"Her name is Amelia and she's not my child. I'm babysitting her for the Smiths next door." I told him. " I don't think I'm ready for children of my own. Not yet anyway."

"What are you waiting for?" John blushed a bit at the question. "Excuse me. I was being presumptuous. You don't have to answer that."

"It's alright." I took a drink before I answered. "I'm 25, healthy and well off financially. I suppose I'm just waiting for the right man."


	2. Chapter 2

John seemed a bit taken by surprise by my answer. Luckily for him, his phone rang. Smiling apologetically, he answered.

"Of course, Mary. I'll be there in a bit. Yeah. I love you too." Clicking the END button he stood. "I have to go. There's some sort of wedding crisis that must be dealt with."

"Absolutely, John. Give my love to the bride. From what I understand, these things can be very stressful." I heard Amelia crying. "Sounds like that's my cue anyway. Feel free to come by anytime."

After seeing John to the door, I grabbed a slice of a cold apple and gave it to Amelia to gnaw on. She seemed quite content with it. After that, we had no more crying fits. While I was waiting for her fathers to come pick her up, we went to see Mum. She was very happy to see the baby. As I was preparing Amelia's diaper bag, there was a loud bang as the front door was thrown open and a man ran up the stairs.

"What the hell?" I said, then spun around as Amelia sobbed. I took her from Mum since her phone rang at that same moment. Since the poor baby was so scared by the door, it was taking quite a while to calm her down. As her cries faded into wimpers, there was a shout.

"Can someone quiet that crying?!" Which, of course, started Amelia crying again. Footsteps stormed down to the kitchen.

There stood Mr. Sherlock Holmes, the man who had successfully sent my father away. He seemed a bit shocked to see a me and a baby. I tried to comfort her again. I shushed her quietly.

"Can you please silence that…that thing?" He gestured vaguely to Amelia. "I'm trying to work."

"She's a baby, not a thing, Mr. Holmes. And she's only crying because you startled her, you ass." I was gently bouncing her up and down in my arms. She started to calm down and sniffled as her tears subsided. I tapped her nose as she fell asleep. When I looked back up, Sherlock was gone. I laid her in a baby swing so she could finish her nap before her fathers show up. Finally, they took her home and I went to find Mum, who was upstairs.

"Mum?" I called as I stepped inside a living room. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, dear." I followed her voice. "How are you doing with that sweet baby, darling?"

"Good, if it wasn't for idiots who throw doors open." I said.

"I do apologize for that, Daisy." I jumped when I heard his voice behind me. I didn't even bother to ask how he remembers me or my name. When I turned around and met his gaze, all the feelings I had buried when I went to America came bubbling to the surface.

"I just hope it won't happen again." I said, clearing my throat.

"I can't guarantee that. Perhaps you should keep your children in your home."

"This is my home and she's not my child." I glared at him. "I've not had any children."

"Just the same, keep them to yourself. " Sherlock moved around me and sat at his microscope. "Mrs. Hudson, would you get me some tea?"

"I'm not your housekeeper, dear." Mum said, but smiled and turned to do it anyhow. I excused myself and went back to my flat to pick up the baby toys and to wash the baby vomit out of my hair. I would have to remember to put my hair up tomorrow. I hopped in the shower, changed my clothes, and crawled into bed. When I woke up, I smelled coffee and smiled when I saw Mum there. I groaned when the sun invaded my eyes.

"Sweetheart, you need to wake up." Mum chuckled. "The Smiths said that you don't have to watch the baby until later, so you have some time to go to a shop if you'd like."

I put a pillow over my eyes and Mum laughed out loud. "I'll get up in a minute, Mum." My answer was muffled but she heard me clearly. I heard the door click closed as she left. The coffee tempted me to come out from under the covers and begin to turn myself into a person. I grabbed the coffee and took a giant drink.

"Thank God, for caffine." I muttered to myself. Taking some clothes from my dresser, I began my morning ritual. My phone pinged as I received a text. Turns out the Smiths didn't need me today at all. Fantastic, now what would I do? Brushing my hair and teeth , I scanned the room for my makeup bag. Spying it across the room, the thought occurred to me that I had left it in the bathroom the night before. I ruffled inside the bag, looking for my eyeliner and mascara when I came across a note.

_What a beautiful child. _

_With love, _

_JM xo _

Who was 'JM'? More importantly, how did he know about Amelia? I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I recalled the text I had received earlier. I felt the blood leave my face. I threw on my converse and bolted out the door. I didn't bother knocking on the door when I got to Mrs. Turner's. I heard Amelia crying and voices that didn't belong to the Smiths. Options ran through my head. Grab a knife, grab a pan, a rolling pin? Call the police? It may be too long for them to get here. I heard the voices and crying approaching. Hiding in the kitchen, I grabbed a knife. Amelia saw me as they passed and smiled. The man who had her turned and that was his mistake. I shoved the knife into his side as far as it would go. He gasped and almost dropped the baby. I grabbed her, spun around, and gasped as I came face to face with the barrel of a gun. The man holding it was taller than the first.

"What have we here?" Another man spoke. His voice was a bit too happy at the fact the one of his men had a knife in him. "This must be Miss Daisy." He came to stand in front of me. I sheltered Amelia from his touch as he reached toward me. She may not be my daughter, but I would still protect her to the death.

"I'm not going to hurt the child, Miss Daisy." He started to circle me. I stared at the gun, keeping the man in my peripheral vision.

"Who are you?" I asked. Amelia sniffled and I held her closer.

"My name is Jim Moriarty, you charming little thing. " He smiled.

"What did you do with her fathers?" I was almost afraid of the answer.

"They're fine. They're at what ever they do during the day." He stopped in front of me, moving the man with the gun.

"Then why do you want this baby?" I couldn't help but thinking that I would be fired when her parents found out about this. "You will have to kill me before you can have her."

"I don't want her." He said in a sing song voice. "I'm sending a message. A clue for a game."

"I'm not playing a game."

"Of course not. You were supposed to be a pawn, never a player." Moriarty stepped closer and ran a hand through my hair. "Such a pretty little toy, black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. The perfect bait."

I had enough at this point. "I will not be bait for any game." I smacked him as hard as I could. I heard the gun cock. Moriarty looked amused as he touched his cheek. He held up a hand and the gun lowered. The safety clicked back on. Amelia wimpered and started to cry softly. I had to get her out. "Let me take this child to safety, then you can do whatever you like to me. Just don't hurt her."

Moriarty was amused but agreed. I went upstairs, grabbed Amelia's bag, then took her to my Mum. She looked confused as I handed her the baby. Sherlock was looking in her refrigerator.

"I thought you were going to have the day off today, dear?" Mum asked. Sher lock turned and caught the look in my eyes.

"I was. But a dear friend of mine came into town this morning and the Smiths had an emergency. Please watch her." I gave my Mum and the baby a kiss. "I love you, Mum. No matter what. Remember that."

"Of course sweetheart. I love you too."

I turned and walked to the door. Before I could put my hand on the knob, Sherlock brushed past me and went upstairs. I took a deep breath, turned the knob, walked to the car waiting by the curb, and got in.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside the car, Jim put his hand on my knee. After I slapped it away he chuckled. When he spoke, it was with a gleam in his eye.

"I have wonderful plans for you." He winked at me. "Just you wait."

"What are you going to do? I'm not afraid of you." I held his gaze, waiting to see who would blink first. He smiled menacingly.

"That, my dear Daisy, is your first mistake." He put his hand back on my knee and growled when I tried to move it. "You should be afraid."

In that moment, I saw the insanity hiding behind his eyes. I knew, whatever was going to happen, that I would never show him I was afraid. I would die before he saw any fear in my eyes, which sent a shock through me, might very well happen. He leaned back in his seat and stared out the window.

"First we need to do some shopping. We need to get you in some appropriate clothing."

Looking down at my skinny jeans, converse, and t shirt, I asked, "What is wrong with my clothing?"

"It's far too American and not nearly sexy enough." He continued to stare out the window. "I've got wonderful plans for you dear. This game will be fun."

Arriving at a store they dragged me out and purchased clothes that I never would have bought. Skirts that were far too short, clothes with plunging necklines, and skin tight dresses. When they dragged me to the high heels, I put my foot down.  
"I refuse to wear heels. I can't walk in them." I actually stomped my foot at this point.

Jim seemed amused with my tantrum. He didn't make me purchase any formal shoes, instead let me choose what I liked. After our shopping trip, he took me back to Baker Street. I was happy but confused as his man started carrying things in my Mum's apartment.

"Here is what is going to happen, Daisy." Moriarty took my hand and looked into my eyes. "We are going into your flat. You will introduce me to anyone who lives there as your boyfriend. If you don't, there will be consequences. Am I understood?"

I nodded. "You're going to meet my Mum and neighbors? Why?"

"It's all part of the game." He smiled in a way I could only describe as insane.

He got out of the car and came around to help me out. He tucked my arm under his and escorted me inside with a smile. Mum heard the door open and came rushing out, Amelia in her arms. The sweet baby had a smile on her face when she saw me, and began crying frantically when she saw Jim. Violin music came from upstairs.

"Hello, dear." Mum said. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"James." He said, extending his free hand. "James Moriarty."

"Pleasure to meet you James. Any friend of Daisy's is welcome here." She smiled warmly. Turning to me she said, "Daisy, can you take Amelia? She seems quite unhappy at the moment."

"Of course, Mum." I started to move and James tightened his grip on my arm. I nudged him in the stomach and took the baby. I started to sing softly to her. When we got to my room, I turned and saw that James had followed me in.

"No. You do not get to come in my flat." I said angrily. "This is not going to happen."

"Darling, I can do what I like." He sat on my couch. "Anything I like."

I glared at him and went to change Amelia's diaper. She was still crying so I turned my music on my computer. Clicking on the instrumental version of "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables, I sang to her, rocking her gently. As the notes floated about the room, Amelia's eyes fluttered. With the last note of the song, she fell asleep. I laid her in her pack and play and quietly closed the door to the bedroom. I refused to sit next to James, so I stood next to the window, staring outside. I felt his eyes on me. Luckily there was a knock on the door at that moment. Without looking at James, I answered, opening the door widely. John stood there with the Smiths.

"Hello, Daisy." John said. "These gents said that you had Amelia here."

"Of course." I smiled. "Please, come in." Gesturing for everyone to come in, John froze when he saw my guest. "Let me just gather Amelia's things."

Once the Smiths had all of Amelia's belongings, they thanked me and headed out the door. John remained where he was, just staring at James. James returned his stare.

"Can I get you a cup of tea, John?" I asked.

"What the hell is he doing here?" John gestured to my couch. "Do you know who he is?"

"He's my—"

"Boyfriend." James fisnished with a smirk as he stood and walked to me. "We're quite the happy couple." He gave me a quick kiss. I fought the urge to vomit and plastered a happy smile on my face.

"Quite." The voice came from the doorway. My heart stopped when I saw Sherlock standing there. James looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Daisy?" James nudged me, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson, let me introduce you to James Moriarty. He's my boyfriend." I smiled the fakest smile I had. "We were just on our way out."

"Please, join us, Sherlock." James offered with a sickening sweet smile. "We can make it a double date. We would love to have you and your boyfriend join us."

"We're not—" John started but Sherlock interrupted.

"Thank you. We do have pressing matters to attend to." Sherlock looked a bit stiffer than usual, although it was hard to tell. "Come along John." He left abruptly, leaving John to say goodbyes.

Smiling and shutting the door behind him, John left. I turned to James, who was applauding quietly.

"Wonderful performance, my dear." He walked closer. "Almost believable."

"I'm glad I could please you." I sneered.

"Yes, well. Change your clothes and we'll go out." James settled on the couch again.

"Out? Out where?" I was confused.

"You said we were going out."

"Only to get rid of Sherlock." I snapped. "I don't want to go out with you."

"What would you rather we do?"

"I'd rather you leave. I don't want you here." Glaring at him, I opened the door. "Get out."

James stood and came to me, closing the door softly. He was so calm, too calm. He pushed me against the door and held his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips as he held my gaze. He ran his arms up my sides and cupped my face in his hands. "Tell me again."

As much as I despised this man for what he tried to do to Amelia, I couldn't find the words. I held his gaze instead. He laughed softly and said, "That's what I thought." Smiling he pressed his lips to mine, softly at first. I responded, my stomach full of fluttering butterflies. My knees went weak when I felt his tongue against my lips. That was when I came to my senses.

"What are you doing? This is not real." I pushed him away and sat on the couch. "You are not my boyfriend and you tried to harm a child. You're a mad man."

"You killed a man to save a child that is not yours." James smiled insanely. He came to stand in front of me and held his hand out to me. When I didn't take it, he grabbed my hand himself, pulling me up. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our chests touching, our faces once again mere inches from each other. "This is as real as I decide it is. Remember that." Biting my lips gently, he turned to the door, winked, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't hear from James for a few days after that. The Smiths told me that they had to go out of town for a job "thing" and asked if I could watch Amelia while they were gone. I had gone through her nightly routine, gave her dinner, a bath, and a bottle but she still would cry if I tried to put her to bed. Almost desperate, I put her down in her crib, hooked up my iPod to my computer and hit shuffle. Nat King Cole's song "L-O-V-E" played through out the room as I started to dance and twirl in time to the music. Amelia soon stopped crying and giggled instead. I smiled when I heard her and that was when I ran into somebody. I looked up into eyes that could only be Sherlock's. Without a word, he slipped his arm around my waist, took my hand in his, and lead me around the room. He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, trying to keep the tears from overflowing. Sherlock hummed quietly, then sang softly, so softly I could barely hear him.

"Take my heart but please don't break it." I wasn't sure if I heard him right and looked at him in the eyes. We danced through the song's end. When it did end, he still held me for a fraction of a moment longer than necessary. Amelia laughed out loud and I snapped back to reality. Clearing my throat, I moved to pick her up. She looked over my shouler at Sherlock, reaching for him.

"I think she wants to you to hold her, Mr. Holmes." I handed him to her, but he didn't reach for her. "She won't bite you."

"I'd rather not hold her." Sherlock leaned back slightly. "Don't you think perhaps you could be less formal, considering the past circumstances?"

"If you'd prefer it, I could call you Sherlock." Amelia laid her head on my shoulder, eyes fluttering. Laying her in her crib that her fathers brought, I covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. Closing the bed room door quietly, I returned to the living room and turned off the music, which had now started playing Michael Buble's "Everything". I didn't expect him to be standing there still when I turned. If I didn't know better, I would have sworn that I saw pain in his eyes.

"How long are you here for?" He asked, still standing. I gestured to the couch so he could sit. He did so, uncomfortably.

"Indefinately." I sat next to him. "I really missed Mum while I was in America. I'm glad to be back home. No place like it."

"Yes." He leaned back and stared at the wall, avoiding eye contact again. "You do know who James Moriarty is, correct?"

Even though I expected this conversation, it still caught me off guard. Taking a deep breath, I answered, "Yes, he's my boyfriend now."

"He's a consulting criminal." Sherlock shot a glance at me. "Far too dangerous for you to interact with."

"Are you worried about me, then Sherlock?" I tried to keep my tone neutral.

"Worried about your mother. What would happen to her if things go wrong with Moriarty or if anything happened to you?"

"You're the one who has all the answers. Why don't you tell me?" My phone pinged but I ignored it.

"You know what will happen. It would destroy her if she lost you."

"You seem to care, Sherlock. If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a heart." My comment seemed to hurt him. My phone pinged again, more insistent.

"I have been reliably informed that I have no heart, quite correctly, I'm afraid." Sherlock checked his own phone, which had also gone off.

"Everybody has a heart." I ignored my phone as it rang. Covering his hand with mine, and making eye contact, I said softly, "Even you."

My phone pinged once more and it sounded angry. Checking it, I saw several missed text messages.

_Lovely dancing, my dear. _

_JM xo_

Scrolling down, I saw the next message.

_Having a nice heart to heart?_

_JM xo_

Looking at the last message I felt myself tense.

_I do not like being ignored. Careful now. Be prepared at 8 to go out. _

_JM xo_

When I looked up, Sherlock was watching me closely. Checking the time and seeing that it was already 7 o' clock, I told him I had to get ready.

"You're welcome to stay for a while if you'd like, Sherlock. I'd enjoy the company." I offered him some coffee. "Black, with two sugars. I remembered."

A smile danced around his lips. I called Mum and asked if she could watch Amelia while I was out. When she agreed I looked through the clothes that James had bought me, selecting a black mini skirt, black tank top with an ivy green half sweater over it. Grabbing some gray tights and a pair of knee high boots, I went into the bathroom. I was very aware of his eyes on me as I straightened my hair, applied my makeup, and brushed my teeth. I took my clothes into the bathroom, glancing at Sherlock as he examined every detail of my flat. After dressing, I entered into the living room. I had a few minutes to spare before James would be here, and I prayed desperately that Sherlock would be gone when he arrived. When he turned and saw me, his eyes widened a little.

"Is it too much?" I asked nervously. I smoothed my shirt with my hands. "I can find something else if you think it's too much."

"You look," His words caught and he cleared his throat. "You look stunning."

At that moment, Mum burst through the door, echoing Sherlock's words. After speaking briefly to my mother, he excused himself. Mum fussed over me for a few minutes, asking about James. I barely listened to her words; Sherlock was on my mind now. She seemed to know where my thoughts were.

"It was a pity that you couldn't have worked things out with Sherlock, dear." Mum stroked my arm softly. "You were so good together. What happened between you?"

"Yes, please, tell us all about it." Turning I saw James standing in the door, smiling falsely. He was wearing a fitting v neck white shirt, jeans, and comfortable shoes. "You look beautiful. The new wardrobe becomes you."

He extended his hand to me, and ushered me out the door, into the waiting car. I saw Sherlock staring out the window. Turning to James, I asked where we were going.

"No where in particular." That same insane smile was on his lips. "With you looking like that, I'd be an idiot to take you anywhere, but still it seems a shame to waste it." He laid his hand on my cheek. "Where would you like to go?"

"A bar or a club, I don't care which." Moving my head away from his touch. "Why are you doing this to me? Buying me clothes, claiming you're my boyfriend, taking me out? I don't know who you are."

"You hold something very precious to me."

"I have nothing you could possibly want. I'm an elderly woman's daughter, we aren't wealthy. We have nothing of value to you or anyone." I waited for an answer.

"You have something very important, but I'll only tell you if you guess correctly." His expression was one that a child would have.

"Never mind. I don't feel like playing games tonight." Thankfully we had arrived at the dance club, which had music playing far too loudly. "I want to have fun."

James grabbed my hand, bought me a drink and lead me to the dance floor. I almost forgot he was insane as the night progressed. We laughed, drank, and danced for a very long time. If any man approached me, he was quickly ushered away by the bouncer. James was uninterested in any other woman and turned them away. I don't know what time it was when I stumbled out of the bar with James partially supporting me. I giggled drunkenly as we got in the car, taking me home.

"I didn't know you could be fun, James." I was touching his arms and he smiled. He leaned back in his seat. "This was fun. You're fun."

James just kept a smile plastered on his face and hummed as I started falling asleep in the car. I was vaguely aware of the car stopping, doors opening and strong arms around me, carrying me inside. That's all I remember until I woke up, Amelia crying, in my bed with James Moriarty, arms wrapped around me.

**Sherlock's POV**

I almost didn't believe it when I saw Daisy in Mrs. Hudson's kitchen. I didn't want to believe it. Almost growled when I saw her with a baby, not even thinking about whether or not it was her own child. I had to stop myself from smiling when she called me an ass. I had to leave before I could say anything else to her. Bolting upstairs, I laid on the couch.

She was back. The one woman who could destroy me totally. Irene Adler had nothing on this girl. Thinking back to the case with her father, I remember the first time I saw that beautiful siren. Black hair down her back, eyes blue as the ocean, skin beautiful as porcelain, lips red and full, aching to be kissed. It only took a day or so to finish up her father's case, and I found myself lingering, finding excuses to stay around Mrs. Hudson and Daisy. I kept myself carefully neutral around them both, but around Daisy, I seemed to be somebody else. Smiling, I recalled the first time we were alone.

She had suggested that we go to the zoo and see the animals. She looked stunning, her hair was pinned back away from her face but left down, subtle makeup only enhanced her features. Jeans that hugged her muscled legs and a shirt that embraced every curve on her body. Her perfume made her smell of her namesake flower. Walking along, she acted as enthused as every child we passed. I grinned, I couldn't help it. I could never have a frown on my face around her. We spent hours walking and talking, long after the zoo had closed and we walked home. She slipped her hand in mine and entwined our fingers. I was sure she felt my heart race. Afters saying good night, I returned to my flat upstairs. I didn't know what to think of her, I had no words. I simply grabbed my violin and played for hours.

Bringing my thoughts back to the present, I wondered what Moriarty could be up to. Why did he want Daisy? I really wanted to think he wouldn't kill her, but I couldn't come to that conclusion. Moriarty killed for fun, to hurt other people. John came up the stairs and sighed.

"Daisy seems to have had a late night. Moriarty is carrying her in now."

I didn't stay to hear the rest of his sentence. I sat up and ran down the stairs. Placing my hand on the door knob, I tried to enter, but it was locked. Bed springs squeaked as bodies laid on the bed. Then, silence.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome, even bad ones. You guys are awesome. xo**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Oh, God." _ I thought, head pounding. Taking a deep breath, I threw back the covers, relieved when all my clothes were still on. I blinked my eyes a few times to get the sleep out of them, then went to tend to Amelia. After changing her diaper and giving her breakfast, I gave her a toy piano and went to clean up from the night before. Splashing water on my face, I tried to remember last night. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember anything. Wiping the makeup off my eyes, I tied my hair back into a ponytail then went back to play with Amelia. James was still asleep. We went to see Mum to avoid waking him up. I could smell coffee before I even walked into the kitchen. I sat Amelia in her high chair and poured a cup for myself. I took the first drink before I realized Sherlock was in the doorway. He didn't say anything as I offered a smile his way.

"Sherlock, you can't just run off like that." John's voice came from down the hall, approaching us. "How am I supposed to know where you're going?" Stepping into the kitchen, he gave me a smile hello. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Delightful. You wouldn't happen to have any aspirin would you?" John laughed out loud and offered me a bottle out of his pocket.

"I had a feeling you would need that after I saw your- erm-" Glancing at Sherlock he paused. "boyfriend carrying you in last night."

Amelia giggled in delight at both men and reached out for John. I nodded permission to him and he held her, gingerly at first, but became surer of himself after a few minutes. She touched his face and grinned widely. John smiled so wide I thought his face would burst. Sherlock sighed in annoyance. Amelia's head spun toward the noise and reached for him. Once again, he wouldn't hold her. She started to fuss when he didn't reach for her. I took her from John with an apologetic smile.

"I suppose we should let you boys go on about your day. By the way, have you seen Mum?"

"She went out shopping she said." John replied. He reached into his pocket and handed me a fancy envelope. "I wanted to deliver this personally, seeing as how we live close by each other. "

It was his wedding invitation, the date set for the following Saturday. "I'd love to come John. It's a bit late to get invtations out isn't it?"

"Normally, yes. But you just moved in here so he saw the opportunity to invite you this way." Sherlock was the one who answered. "He's just being polite and also seeing if you are quite serious about Moriarty as your boyfriend."

"Of course she's serious." James' voice came from the door and my blood froze. "We'd love to come, wouldn't we?" A malacious grin was sent in Sherlock's direction as James came to stand by me, planting a kiss on my cheek. Amelia spit up on him at that exact moment. I handed him a towel as I fought the urge to laugh loudly. Awkward silence was between John and me, while Sherlock and James stared at each other.

"This has been delightfully awkward," I moved toward John and took his arm. "Would you like to join Amelia and I to my flat for a cup of tea?"

"I'd love to."

We left in a hurry, not bothering to see what would happen between Sherlock and James. We sat watching Amelia crawl about playing with her toys. John had a wonderful way with children. Hours passed, we put Amelia down for a nap and when she woke up, we still hadn't heard anything from Sherlock or James.

"If you have to go, John, I'd understand. You don't have to stay here with me if you'd like to check on Sherlock."

He agreed and as he reached the door he turned and said, "We'd still love for you to come to the wedding, Daisy. Bring whoever you like. Just please don't let anybody kill anybody else. Mary would have my head if her wedding was ruined."

"Of course, John, I'll do my best." Closing the door behind him, he left. I turned back to play with Amelia and that was how we spent the rest of our afternoon. As the night approached, I gave her dinner and a bath, but I couldn't get her to fall asleep. I heard violin music drifting from upstairs. Shushing her quietly, I opened the door to my flat and walked up the stairs to the main floor. Amelia smiled and turned to find the music. We snuck up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. He had his back to us, staring out the window and playing. As I sat in the chair by the fireplace, I rocked Amelia gently. Luckily, Sherlock played for hours and after a while, the baby fell asleep. While she lay there, dozing in my arms, I closed my eyes and listened to the music, snapping back to reality as the room was silent. Sherlock was facing us, taking in the sight of me and Amelia in his flat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "She wouldn't sleep so I came up here hoping that your playing would have her fall asleep. It did, but of course you can see that. I'll just go."

Sherlock said nothing as I left and laid Amelia down gently. I grabbed clothes and the baby monitor and went to shower. For a while, I just stood under the hot spray, thinking. I leaned my forehead against the wall of the shower and took a deep breath. I finished up the shower, dried my hair and exited. Amelia was still asleep. Checking the time on my phone it was 11:00. I crawled into bed and tried to forget the awkward scene from this morning. While I was sleeping, I thought I heard my door open and close, but when I opened my eyes and looked around I saw no one. Snuggling back under my covers, I felt like somebody was watching me from behind. I told myself I was being paranoid, but when I felt somebody lay down behind me, my heart stopped.

"Please don't be James. Please don't be James." I whispered to myself. Rolling over, I saw Sherlock there instead. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Instead of answering he put his hand to my face, stroking my cheek lightly with his thumb. He put his lips on mine, tenderly, his breath catching. His hand moved down to my neck to bring me closer to him, the other sliding around my waist as he rolled on top of me. As soon as he was on top of me, his kissing became feverish, as though he had been waiting for this for a long time. I responded eagerly, my tongue exploring his mouth. A small groan escaped his lips as I did so and he ground his pelvis against me. I moaned in response. I wove my fingers into his hair, pressing myself closer to him. In the back of my mind, I heard Amelia crying. I pulled myself away from him enough to speak. We were both gasping for breath.

"The baby, Sherlock, I have to take care of the baby." Her wails increased in volume. I gave him a small kiss on the lips and moved from under him. I gave Amelia a bottle and she fell back asleep before she had finished drinking it. I crawled back to my bed, surprised that Sherlock was still there. He locked eyes with me as he pressed his forehead to mine. "I've missed you so much, Sherlock. So much." My voice cracked as I tried not to cry.

He shushed me gently. He kissed me again, pulling me as close to him as I could be. His hand slipped under my shirt, stroking the skin. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I had spent years wishing for this again. His hands were every where, my face, my hips, waist, and legs. Every where he touched me felt like I was burning. I unbuttoned his pajama shirt and felt the subtle muscles that I knew were there. I dragged my nails down his back, which elicited a growl from him. His hands moved to my pajama bottoms and I stopped him.

"We can't Sherlock."

"I've missed you so much, Daisy." He tried to kiss me again. "Why did you leave?"

"You're the one with all the answers, Sherlock." I gently pushed him off me and laid my head on his chest. His heart was racing. "You tell me."

He was silent; I wasn't sure if he knew why or if he didn't want to say why. I just lay there, with his arms around me, stroking my arms. I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. The next morning I woke up, sure that last night was a dream. I couldn't help a smile when I saw Sherlock still there with me, staring at me. Sitting up, I moved to get dressed before Amelia woke up. He pulled at my hand to stop me and kissed me confidently. His hand was behind my neck, keeping me firmly at his lips. I straddled his lap, kissing him as he wrapped his hands around my waist. I smiled against his lips.

"I have to get ready, Sherlock." I moved to get off him and he stopped me, smiling at me. "I do have a child to tend to."

He groaned and buttoned his pajama top as Amelia started cooing. I got a text from the Smiths saying they would be back that night to pick her up, and then I could have a few days off after that. I quickly sent a text back saying thank you. Once I dressed, I got Amelia dressed and got her breakfast. Sherlock went upstairs to change and I continued to care for the baby. Mum came bustling in and chattered on and on about going shopping for the day. She didn't wait for my response before she had Amelia's bag and got me through the door. Sherlock came down as we were leaving. Mum invited him along, and to my surprise, he agreed. Mum led us out the door, pushing the baby stroller in front of her. Sherlock gestured for me to go before him. When I did, I was rewarded with a flirtatious pat on my backside. I turned back and Sherlock had his face neutral, but winked at me. I smiled and walked with Mum and we proceeded with our day. While we were shopping, I went to purchase a new bag. I pulled out my wallet and saw a black credit card. When I removed it from my wallet, my phone pinged.

_Buy anything you like. _

_JM xo_

Shoving my phone back in my pocket, I frowned. I put the black card back and paid with my own card. Mum bought several new dresses to impress her new boyfriend from down the street. When we went to a new shop, I looked at some new skirts, remembering how Sherlock had looked at me when I went out in one. I also needed a dress for John's wedding. Glancing at the formal dresses, I spied a black short dress that I loved. Trying it on, it fit every curve of my body, and emphasized my breasts perfectly.

"Mum?" I called from the dressing rooms. "Come give me your thoughts on this."

Footsteps approached and as I stepped out, Mum and Sherlock stood there. Sherlock's jaw had practically dropped and Mum absolutely loved the dress. All the reassurance that I needed was in Sherlock's face. I changed back to my old clothes and bought the dress. I was looking at matching jewelry when a box was presented to me. Smiling, I took the box, opened it, and saw the locket that Sherlock had given me. I had given it back to him before I left.

"Sherlock, it's perfect." I turned to face him but instead saw James. He looked amused as he put the locket around my neck.

"Having fun?" He said, smirking.

Before I could answer, he was gone. Mum called me from the door where she was waiting for me. Sherlock was looking at where James had disappeared, but once I was at his side, he looked back at me. Touching the locket gently, he smiled. Mum giggled like a little girl when he pressed a kiss to my lips.

**Please review guys. I love hearing what you have to say. No matter what. **


	6. Chapter 6

When we got home, Sherlock received a text from a man named Lestrade. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and said he had to go. Mum was absolutely thrilled that Sherlock and I had some semblance of a relationship. I rolled my eyes with a smile as I went down to my flat to put my new things away. Mum said she wanted to take Amelia on a walk. Opening the door to my living room, I froze. James sat on my couch, looking less than pleased.

"Did you have a good time today?" He asked. His tone was dangerous.

"I did. I bought a dress for John's wedding." I walked past him into the bedroom and hung up my dress. I felt him behind me.

"I know what game you're playing, Daisy." His eyes were filled rage. "I don't like people touching my things."

"I'm not your possession, James." I felt my own temper rising. "Even if I was your girlfriend, I still wouldn't-"

A quick slap to my face stunned me into silence. Licking my lip, I tasted blood. Holding James' gaze, I spit in his face. I was rewarded with another slap to my face. When I raised my hand to slap him back, I was quickly stopped by him. He pushed me against the wall.

"I. Do. Not. Like. People. Touching. My. Things." He enunciated every word carefully. "Am I understood?"

I nodded. He didn't flinch when we heard a knock on the door. I walked to it but didn't open it.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's John. May I come in?"

"I'm not decent John. Is it important?"

"Well, Mary has some mates going out to a karaoke bar tonight around 8. She wanted to know if you would like to go with them. Sherlock and I will be there."

"Sure. I'll meet you guys there. Just have her text me with the details."

"Okay. I'll see you later." His voice sounded uncertain.

I ignored James and walked to the bathroom to see the damage on my face. My lip was split open and a bruise was already forming on my cheek. If Sherlock saw this, and he would since he sees everything, he would be furious. I took a cold washcloth and dabbed at my lip, wincing at the pain. James stood in the doorway.

"I'll meet you at the bar, Daisy." He smiled. "No funny business. Remember, you're mine."

With that he walked out the door. At this point, Mum called me on my cell and told me that she met the Smiths outside and that she was going to have tea with them. I declined the invitation she then offered me and hung up. I glanced at the time and it was only 3 so I had plenty of time to try to figure out what to do about the bruise and split lip. Sherlock would notice make up but the only other option I had was to leave it uncovered. I supposed I could say that I tripped and fell. It wouldn't be perfect but it was plausible. I went upstairs and grabbed some ice to put on my lip. Damn, that man could hit hard.

I heard the knob turn and ran downstairs to my flat before whoever came in could see me. My phone pinged as John texted me the details of the bar for tonight. I decided to lie down and take a nap for a while. I lay on my bed, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I was jolted out of my nap when my phone started ringing loudly. Wiping sleep from my eyes, I saw it was 7:30 already. John was calling me. After answering he told me that he and Sherlock would be late, but they would be there. I hung up and picked an outfit of jeans, my boots, a tank top and an off the shoulder shirt. I left my hair down around my face, hoping to conceal the bruise. Adding red lipstick, I prayed it would cover the swelling. I added my normal makeup, with a little additional concealer. Checking the time again, it was 8:00. Grabbing my purse and phone I ran out of the house and into a cab.

We pulled up the bar at a little after 8. I didn't know what Mary looked like so I asked random people if they were meeting Dr. Watson. On the third try, I got it right. Mary and I hugged and ordered drinks. We scanned the room looking for a place to sit and picked one by the stage. Some girls were up singing a very off key version of "22" by Taylor Swift. I felt arms come around my waist and a kiss placed on the top of my head. Hoping it was Sherlock I turned with a smile. I frowned as soon as I saw James. Rolling my eyes, I took a large gulp of my drink.

"Mary, you should go sing next." I turned my attention back to her.

"Oh, no. I couldn't." She covered her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"Sure you could. I'll make a deal with you; if you sing one, I will too." I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Deal. OH! Look! There's John and Sherlock!" She waved them over. I'm pretty sure my blood froze at that point. She gave John a huge kiss. "I'm up next, John."

"Oh, really?" He was surprised. "I can't wait."

I kept my face down so Sherlock couldn't see me. When Mary asked my opinion on which song to sing, I shrugged. I'm sure her feelings were hurt, so John helped her. She passed the list to me and on it I saw "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson. Deciding to pick that one, I refused to look at Sherlock or James, especially when they talked directly at me.

"Why so shy, love?" James said, lifting my chin with his finger and planting a kiss on my lips. I tried to hide the wince but I know Sherlock caught it. I covered the right side of my face with my hair before he could see it. I glared at James and he chuckled. "Why don't you go next, Daisy?"

"Why don't you burn in hell?" I growled as he dragged me to the stage. I couldn't avoid it anymore as I looked at the bar patrons, I caught Sherlock's expression as the bruises and split lip registered in his mind. It was deadly.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend." I plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on my face. As the song progressed, James' smile fell. By the end, he was less than pleased. When I returned to my seat, I noticed Mary giggling happily, John was looking at Sherlock, and Sherlock was sitting stiffly. James took my hand a little rougher than necessary. I cheered loudly as Mary stood on stage and sang. I was a little distracted by the tension at the table. I downed my drink quickly and excused myself to get another one. Sherlock followed me to the bar. I avoided eye contact with him until he pulled my face up to examine my cheek and lip. Even though he touched it gently, it still hurt.

"What did Lestrade want, Sherlock?" I asked, hoping and praying he would allow me to change the topic.

"Nothing important. His detectives are idiots." He said that as though it was self explanitory.

"Of course." My drink arrived and I gulped it down. James came to me and advised me to slow down on the drinking. Glaring at him, I ordered a shot of whiskey. I held his eye contact as I drank it, savoring the burn in my throat and his eyes. "I think I'd like to go home. Alone."

"Don't be silly, Daisy." James said, taking my arm. "I'll escort you home. Let's go say goodbye to John and Mary."

I gave an excuse of feeling ill and made plans to text Mary the next day to plan a girl's night. As we left the bar, I looked back and Sherlock was watching me leave. I could see the wheels in his head turning. James started to call a cab, but I declined. "I'd rather walk, James."

He agreed and put his jacket over my shoulders, always the pretend gentleman. We walked in silence. He seemed almost giddy and when I asked him about it, he just smiled. We got to my flat and I started to walk in, but James stopped me with a hand on my arm. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me in for a good night kiss. I refused to kiss him but he kept his lips pressed to me. I opened my mouth and bit him hard. I was rewarded with another slap. I actually saw little cartoon stars and birds. I heard a grunt and shook my head to clear my vision, pressing my hand to my right cheek. A man with graying hair had James pressed against the door.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade, ma'am." He nodded briefly in my direction, and then turned back to James. "Do you know what the penalty is for assault?"

James shrugged nonchalantly. Lestrade called for a police car and took James away. My cheek still throbbed and I slid down the door frame and burst into tears. I don't know how long I sat outside of 221 Baker Street, crying until I fell asleep. I heard my phone ring but it sounded so distant and I was very tired. I was vaguely aware of footsteps approaching, and then running toward me. Arms were around me, carrying me in, laying me down on a soft surface.

"What's the matter?" Mum's voice said. "Is she alright?"

"Quite fine, Mrs. Hudson just had a bit much to drink." John's voice. "She must have fallen at the bar. Look at those bruises."

I didn't hear Sherlock's voice. Fingertips traced the bruises on my face, the cut on my lip, gently but not gentle enough. I winced as John convinced Mum to go back to bed, that I was fine. I just wanted to go back to sleep. Someone shook me gently. I opened my eyes, unwillingly. John's and Sherlock's faces both showed relief. Sherlock helped me sit up.

"What happened, Daisy?" John asked.

Sherlock had been examining my face and answered for him. "James tried to kiss her and she bit him. He then slapped her causing her to cry until she was exhausted."

"Why was she outside then?"

"Lestrade arrested James for assault." I said quietly.

"Right. Let me just get you cleaned up and we'll see about cleaning that cut." John retrieved a wet washcloth as he spoke. I hadn't realized that my lip had once again split open when James slapped me. John dabbed some antiseptic on my lip and told me to rest. I nodded and headed downstairs when Sherlock stopped me. Turning back, he smiled faintly.

"You may stay here, Daisy. It'd be safer, considering." He led me to his room and sat next to me on the bed. "You can sleep in here; I'll sleep on the couch." His fingers wiped away tears as I started to sob again. As much as I wanted to stay here, to be comforted by this man, I knew I couldn't. If James found out, I'd get worse than this.

"Thank you Sherlock, but I think I'll sleep in my flat tonight. I'd be more comfortable." I stood but he took my hand and led me back to the bed.

"He won't find out you're here, Daisy." He whispered. "I promise."

I didn't want to risk it but I couldn't bring myself to walk away from him. I lay on the bed; Sherlock kissed my forehead, turned off the light, and left me to my thoughts. Morning came far too early, with a pounding headache. I checked the clock next to the bed and it said 6 a.m. I wanted to get back to my flat to shower and change. I carefully opened the door, peeked outside to find Sherlock sleeping on his back on the couch. I tiptoed to the door when he said, "You're not going alone."

I looked at him. His eyes were still closed. I wasn't sure if he was talking in his sleep so I stepped out the door. I heard movement behind me and he had sat up. Stretching he got up and gave me a small smile after examining my bruises.

"I-um-I just need to shower, and get ready for today," I said. "I'm sure I'll be fine. James is in jail."

"All the same, it's best to be safe than sorry."

"You never say that." I smiled. "Ever."

"New man, new sayings." He led me down the stairs and let me open the door to my flat. James wasn't here. I gathered new clothes and makeup remover and headed into the bathroom. When I pulled back the shower curtain, I screamed. James sat in my bathtub, reclined and smilng.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock pounded on the door.

"Yeah. There was a spider. It startled me, that's all. I hate these buggers." I glared at James. "Go back to your flat, Sherlock. I'll call you if I need you."

I knew he didn't like it but he went up stairs any way. James' smile got bigger if that was possible.

"You were arrested."

James stretched. "Details. I thought I told you to stay away from Sherlock."

"John cleaned my lip last night because you hurt me. Sherlock had me sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. Is that alright with you?" I snapped. James stood and removed himself from the tub.

"Everything is quite alright." I didn't notice before but I heard a hint of an Irish accent. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I fought the urge to bite him again. He smiled against my lips. "There's a good girl. You're learning." He had a singsong tone.

"I want to shower." James stood aside and gestured to the shower. "Go away. I'm not showering with you in here."

"All in good time, love. All in good time." James winked at me and left the bathroom. I heard my front door open and close as well before I was able to breathe.

While Sherlock would be the death of me, James was going to be the one to kill me.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't sleep much that night. I had too many thoughts racing through my mind. I heard movement upstairs and decided to go talk to Sherlock and John, maybe have some tea. Grabbing my robe and wrapping it tightly around my waist, I climbed the stairs to find police officers searching their apartment. The man who had introduced himself as Lestrade was sitting in a chair.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, a bit angry. "Where are John and Sherlock?"

"We need help with a case and sometimes Sherlock needs some persuasion to cooperate." Lestrade said, sounding unhappy.

"Bullshit." I snapped. "That doesn't give you the right to search his apartment."

"We have reasons to believe he's withholding evidence." A woman said, stepping forward. "One of these days it won't be enough to just watch. Bloody freak."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Seargant Donovan."

I stepped closer to her and got right in her face. "I want you to listen and listen good, Seargant Donovan. Name calling is not nice. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. And if you still struggle with keeping your mouth shut after that, perhaps you could stick a cock in it, since you aren't supposed to speak with your mouth full."

That was how I ended up handcuffed and sitting next to Lestrade. Sherlock and John were surprised when they came in and saw me with the police. Mum wasn't too happy about seeing me handcuffed either.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing Mum, just a lesson in manners." I smirked at Donovan. "Isn't that right Seargant?"

She did not look amused. Sherlock started shouting at Lestrade as the detective inspector was trying to convince him to help. Since my hands were cuffed in front of me, I was able to get a bobby pin out of my hair. With everybody occupied otherwise, they didn't notice me picking the lock on the cuffs. As Sherlock went over the evidence with Lestrade, he cast a sideways glance at me. I winked back at him. Sherlock explained that he needed to get to St. Bart's lab to test evidence. As he left with John in tow, I got up from my seat, pranced to Lestrade and handed him the handcuffs.

"Thanks for the party, gents. It's been great." I ran down the stairs, changed out of my pajamas and got a cab to St. Barts. As we pulled up,I plugged my iPod in my ears and tried to find the lab. It took a little while to find it but when I did, Sherlock was hunched over a microscope. John was looking over paperwork. "Hey guys. Thanks for waiting up."

Sherlock didn't acknowledge that I had spoken while John questioned, "Why were you in handcuffs?"

"I told that Seargant Donovan to mind her manners."

"That hardly seems like a reason to handcuff somebody."

"I may or may not have said if she can't keep her mouth shut, perhaps she should stick a cock in it. You know, because it's impolite to speak with your mouth full."

John laughed out loud and I caught a glimpse of a smile from Sherlock. I wanted to ask him what he was working on, but knew better. He hated being spoken to when trying to concentrate. I set my phone on silent and as I did, I got a text.

_Cab out front. Get in._

_JM xo_

I didn't want to bother them while they were working, so I slipped out silently to the cab. James was waiting for me. He was dressed in a suit and, as much as I hate to admit it, he looked very handsome. He almost read my mind and smiled.

"What do you want, James?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are following my rules. Have to play fair." He said in a singsong tone.

"Wouldn't dream of disobeying you, James." I motioned to my face. "I still haven't healed from the last time."

I got out of the cab and went back in the lab. John had gone somewhere and Sherlock was alone. I licked my lips and snuck up behind him and massaged his shoulders. He relaxed after a moment even though he was still using the microscope. I stood on the bottom bar of his stool and kissed his neck softly. It hurt a little but I would deal with it. I felt him lean into me slightly. He still had his attention focused on the microscope. Thinking that I was just distracting him, I stepped down and to his side. I thought I saw him cast a glance my direction but decided I was mistaken. I didn't know what to do to help, so I put my ear buds back in and turned the volume down low, so Sherlock wouldn't hear it.

"So Close" by Jon McLaughlin played and I closed my eyes, listening to the music. I remembered the first time that Sherlock and I had danced together. It had been a few weeks after my father's trial and execution. Mum received and invitation to a masquerade ball and somehow convinced Sherlock to attend. He looked at every person, studying them. In an attempt to distract him, I asked him to dance. I was sure he knew I had feelings for him. But he was Sherlock, he didn't fall in love. I had heard enough stories to know that. He was married to his work, any idiot could see that. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I didn't care, I knew I did. I thought of his arms around my waist and gazing into his perfect eyes, the ones that were watching and reading my every move. Content with one dance, I thanked him and walked away. At the last moment, he caught my hand, pulled me close, and pressed a kiss to my lips.

I came back to the present as Sherlock touched my shoulder. I pulled out the ear buds and smiled.

"Did you get your work done?" I asked.

"Yes. I told Lestrade where he could find his culprit. Now I have more something far more important to take care of." He stepped closer to me and kissed me. It wasn't gentle, it was hungry, lustful, pure need. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me on the table. I tasted blood as my lip broke open again but I didn't care. I had waited 3 years for this man. I started to unbutton his shirt as he slid my jacket off. His shirt was practically off when a door slammed open. We both looked towards the sound and saw John and a girl there, both slackjawed. He collected his clothes and I jumped off the table, blushing wildly.

"Thank you, Molly." He left abruptly. "Come along, John. Daisy."

We both followed, me avoiding eye contact with Molly. The cab ride was awkward to say the least. Sherlock seemed oblivious, keeping one hand on my knee. When we arrived at Baker Street, I said good night to them both and went down to my flat, hoping that Sherlock would follow but not counting on it. I plugged my phone in to charge and had changed back into my pajamas when I heard a knock on the door. Opening the door, my heart leapt into my throat as Sherlock picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him. As he carried me to my bed, his mouth ventured to my neck and when I moved he gound his pelvis against mine. I wound my fingers into his hair, pulling lightly, knowing it would drive him mad. I was rewarded with a moan and he laid me down. He looked at my phone where it lay charging and turned it off, then locked the door.

"No interruptions." He said, returning to me. I rose up on my knees, making quick work of his shirt, pushing the fabric back and feeling his chest. He pulled my shirt over my head and took one breast in his hand while kissing me. I gasped into his mouth and he smiled. I could feel his erection through his pants and a thought hit me. I had forgotten how big he was. I hadn't slept with anyone since Sherlock. That was almost 3 years ago. A quick thrust of his pelvis against me brought me back to the present. He pulled me up to get my bra off and discarded both of our pajama bottoms. His fingers deftly moved to places that made me squirm and moan. He trailed kisses down my neck and to my breast as he moved to rub against my opening. He pulled back slightly as he pushed in, allowing me time to adjust and savoring the look on my face. He started with slow thrusts, getting used to me. I could tell he wanted this to be special for me, but I needed him so desperately that I didn't care. I wrapped my legs around his torso again, allowing him deeper access. It only took a few more thrusts and I saw bright lights against my eyelids as I orgasmed. My body shuddered and moaned. I had barely finished orgasming when Sherlock did the same. He kissed my nose before he rolled off me. He lay against my back and wrapped his arms around me.

"I've missed you so much, love." He whispered against my hair. "Don't leave me again."

I smiled and snuggled against him, savoring the way his body fit mine. "I have no plans to leave you ever again, Sherlock."

I fell asleep, listening to his steady breathing. He woke me up the next morning by kissing me. Before we could go any father, there was a loud pounding on the door. Snatching my clothes off the floor, I dressed and answered the door. John was there, asking if I had seen Sherlock.

"I'm here, John." Sherlock came to the door, in the clothes he had worn last night. "Would you like some coffee?"

John was speechless as he followed Sherlock up the stairs. I giggled and collected clothes to shower. I braided my hair when I got out of the bathroom and went to find Sherlock. Mum was in the kitchen. She smiled as soon as she saw me and I knew she knew.

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad that you and Sherlock worked out your differences." She gave me some tea. "You belong together, like two pieces of the same puzzle."

"I know Mum. I've missed him so much." I sipped my tea, nearly choking when Mum asked me the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Why didn't you accept his proposal, dear?" She covered my hand with hers.

"I don't know, Mum." I couldn't look in her eyes. "I guess I was scared."

"Well, you'll figure yourself out. You're very bright." It was then I noticed she had her best dress on.

"Are you going to see Mr. Higgins again?" She blushed. "Tell him I said hello. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Mum."

"Yes, well, I have to get on my way. You'll be alright for breakfast, won't you dear?"

"Of course. Go. I'll be fine." I winked and saw her out. I watched her out the window and finished my tea while I walked upstairs. Sherlock was on his laptop checking his email while John was making sure he knew to be on time to the rehearsal dinner tonight. I had nearly forgotten the wedding was tomorrow.

"Are you nervous, John?" I asked him. "Most men are, you know."

"Some men are positive about things such as marriage, Daisy." Sherlock answered without looking up from his laptop.

"I'm not nervous, no." John answered.

"Good. If you need anything, just let me know." I said, not really sure what I could do to help.

"Will do." John started to leave but stopped short of the door. Turning back, he said "Behave yourselves."

After he had left, I assumed Sherlock was working so I watched people out the window. Guitar music began playing and it took a moment to realize what song it was. "The Only Exception" by Paramore. This was the same song Sherlock had proposed to nearly 3 years prior. I turned slowly and saw Sherlock on one knee, with the same ring I had said no to years before. My heart stopped and he spoke.

"Daisy Hudson, you are truly the only exception. I have never loved anyone as much as you because nobody else seemed worth the bother. I love you, I've always loved you, I will always love you. I had to stop myself multiple times from going to get you, to bring you back where you belong. Here with me. Please marry me."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I had no words. Since I couldn't speak, I merely nodded.

"I need to hear the words, Daisy."

I took a deep breath. "I love you with every fiber of my being. No amount of distance or time will ever change that. Yes. I will marry you."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days seemed a blur. Sherlock had a new case, John was preparing for the wedding, and Mum was excited about her new relationship with Mr. Higgins. I spent quite a bit of time in my flat, listening to music and dancing about embarrassingly. Sometimes I felt a little off and a bit nauseous. I didn't bother Sherlock when he was working so he could concentrate. Saturday was a busy morning. I got up early, showered, did my makeup and hair then got dressed. I realized that I had no fancy shoes to wear with this dress. I almost panicked when I saw a black shoe box on my bed. I slipped on the black pumps and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Pleased with my appearance, I went upstairs to make sure Sherlock was ready. He was sitting in his chair, wrapped in a sheet, staring at the wall. I could tell he was trying to concentrate, so I went into his room, got a suit and tie out along with a fresh shirt. He was still in his chair when I came back. I stood in front of him and he seemed to look through me.

"Sherlock." No reply. I spoke again, firmer this time. "Sherlock, you need to get dressed. John's wedding is soon and you're the best man."

He didn't seem to hear me.

"You're going to be late then John is going to be upset." He finally glanced in my direction. "I've laid your clothes out. Go shower and dress, then we have to go."

"You look lovely." He kissed my cheek lightly and went to change. After what seemed like an eternity, he reappeared, dressed in his suit. I grabbed my purse and coat as Sherlock escorted me to the cab waiting outside. We didn't say anything on the way to the church. Once there, I sent Sherlock to John and found a place to sit. I fiddled with my locket as I made small talk with the other guests. I felt an arm around me and someone pressed a kiss to my temple. Instead of seeing Sherlock as I turned, I saw James. He was in a tuxedo and looked very handsome. For a moment I was relieved I didn't wear the ring Sherlock had given me.

"Did you miss me?" James smiled.

"Of course, James, I've been lost without you." I hoped he didn't detect the subtle sarcasm. He squeezed my shoulder a little rougher than necessary. Thankfully the processional music started and the wedding began. I smiled at Mary as she passed. Sherlock didn't make eye contact as he stood next to John. I will admit to crying a little as they spoke their vows. Dabbing at my eyes with a tissue, I cast a glance at James and saw that he looked bored. Before long we were at the reception, sitting across from a lovely elderly couple. I excused myself to congratulate John and Mary before they danced. Approaching the table, I saw Sherlock's chair was empty.

"Mary, you look beautiful." I hugged her tightly as she smiled radiantly. "It was such a beautiful ceremony. John you look quite handsome as well."

"Thank you, Daisy. We are so glad you came." John smiled as well. The music started for their first dance. As they twirled to the music they stared into each other's eyes and anybody could tell that they were meant for each other. I returned to my seat in time to see James put a phone in his pocket. I took a drink of my champagne as James left and the elderly couple tried to start a conversation with me.

"How long have you been together, dear?" The lady said. "You look very lovely together."

"Thank you. We've been together for a few weeks. John is a dear friend of mine." I smiled at her. "How long have you been together?"

"We're going on 55 years." The man said to me. He looked at his wife and smiled.

James returned at this point and sat back down. He didn't say anything but looked very upset. I put my hand on the back of his head and stroked his hair. He looked at me and stayed silent. John and Mary's dance was over and everybody was invited to dance. The elderly couple rose to go dance and I turned to James.

"Is everything alright, James?" I left my hand on his neck. He didn't answer. "Whatever is wrong, please let it go. This is John and Mary's wedding. Do not ruin it by being rude."

James smiled at me and then said, "Let's go dance then." He took my hand and led me to the dance floor, wrapping his arm around my waist and moving in time to the song that was playing softly. I cast another glance at the wedding party's table and Sherlock wasn't there. I let my mind wander as we danced, closing my eyes and laying my head on James' shoulder. I felt a vibration in James' coat pocket. He pulled his phone back out and walked out, leaving me on the dance floor, looking confused. I stood there for a moment, unsure if I should follow him or go back to my seat. I opted to go back to my seat, stopping by the bar first and ordering a drink. I watched the other couples dance on the floor. I sipped my drink quietly. As I sat there, alone with my thoughts, I felt my eyes water. Dabbing at my eyes with my napkin, my thoughts turned to Sherlock. I had no idea where he was. I felt my phone buzz. I didn't recognize the number so I answered. On the other end was a man telling me that Mum had been in an accident and was at the hospital now. I felt my heart stop and the man's voice faded as I dropped my phone and ran as fast as I could to a cab. At this point I cursed myself for wearing a dress this short and heels this tall.

I jumped in the first cab I could and told him to go to the hospital the man had told me about. I threw some money at the driver and ran inside the hospital, stopping the first nurse I saw where my mother was. They escorted me to her room and when I saw her, I couldn't breathe. There were cuts and bruises covering up every inch of her skin. Blood was matted in her hair and an oxygen mask on her face. I sobbed as I approached her and took her hand. A doctor came in and tried to explain to me that her injuries were severe, she needed surgery right away. I nodded and they wheeled her away. A nurse took me to the waiting room. I couldn't sit still so I paced instead, crying silently. My phone rang several times, and I ignored it every time. After several hours, the nurse approached me again, saying that Mum was in recovery but she was doing well. She said that Mum had a broken leg, a collapsed lung and a fractured skull. They tried to send me home to rest but I refused to leave her. When they wheeled her out of recovery and into a room, I waited until the nurse left to turn my attention to her. I pulled the blanket up to cover her chest. My phone went off again and I finally decided to check it.

I had 3 missed calls and a voicemail. The voicemail didn't have anything on it, just silence. I deleted it, sat next to Mum's bed, held her hand, and fell asleep. I woke up to someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and saw John and Sherlock there. I had no words for them and I started to cry again. Sherlock held me tightly as John rubbed my shoulder. After a few minutes, I tried to collect myself. I wiped my eyes.

"John shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" My breath was jagged. "Mary is going to be upset."

"She's in the waiting room. We postponed the honeymoon until we knew something about Mrs. Hudson." He handed me a tissue. "Do you want some coffee?"

I shook my head, pulling slightly away from Sherlock. I blew my nose loudly. A doctor came back in to check on Mum. She was still asleep. We moved away from her while the doctor checked everything. He asked me to step into the hall so he could talk to me. I followed him and listened mournfully as he told me that an infection had set in. He said that they would do everything they could to help her then walked away. I went back in her room and Sherlock and John were having a heated discussion. They turned to me when I entered.

"Are you alright, Daisy?" Sherlock asked me, concerned.

"As alright as I can be, I guess." I felt numb. John suggested that I go home to change clothes and shower. Looking at my dress, I agreed with him. "If I'm going to go home, however, I want you and Mary to go on your honeymoon. I can call you if there's any change."

John reluctantly agreed and Sherlock took me to a cab. He didn't say anything as he put his arm around me and held me close, kissing my hair. The ride to my flat seemed to take forever. Once we arrived, I went down to my flat and showered quickly, changing into some jeans and an old t shirt. Sherlock was waiting with some tea when I came out of the bathroom.

"You looked handsome yesterday, Sherlock." My voice was quiet. "Why didn't you come to the reception?"

"I find things like that quite dull." He seemed distracted. "How are you feeling?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, an overwhelming wave of nausea hit me and I ran for the bathroom. I heaved my drinks and dinner from the night before into the toilet. Sherlock ran in and held my hair back, stroking my back lightly. When I had emptied everything in my stomach, I flushed the toilet and wiped my face with a cold wash cloth. Sherlock looked worried but didn't say anything.

"Are you alright, Sherlock? You seem distracted." I pulled my hair back from my face, just in case.

"Just a case." His answer was short and simple. "I have to go to St. Bart's. Stay here."

"I have to go be with Mum." I followed him out of my flat and upstairs to his.

"She's got doctors and nurses. She will be fine."

I was appalled at how callous he was being about the situation. "What is wrong with you? Mum is hurt and needs me."

"She doesn't need you!" He actually shouted at me. "Her accident was not an accident and you need to keep yourself safe."

"If you think that I'm going to let you keep me from my mother, you are mistaken." I shouted back. "Even if it happened on purpose, I am going to be with her. She needs me."

"She doesn't need you." He repeated, grabbing me by my shoulders. "I need you and I need you safe."

"I will be fine. But I am going to see my mother and you will not stop me." Holding his gaze, I almost felt my resolve crumble when he crushed his lips to mine. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I kissed him back just as passionately, winding my fingers in his curls. He moaned and lifted me up, pressing me to the wall causing me to wrap my legs around him. His lips left mine to explore my neck and shoulders, causing me to moan.

"I have to check on Mum." I said breathlessly. "Sherlock, I need—"

His lips covered mine again and his tongue explored my mouth. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine saying, "I need you." He moved us toward his bedroom, keeping my legs around him. He laid me down and turned to his dresser, retrieving something. He lay on top of me, putting my arms above my head and I didn't register the cold feeling against my skin until he moved away. I tried to pull my arms down but they didn't move. Looking at my wrists, I saw he had handcuffed me to the bed.

"What the hell?" I asked. Sherlock got off the bed and started to tie his scarf around his neck. He grabbed his coat and ignored my screaming, turning back at the last minute.

"I need you to stay here and this seemed an effective way to do it. " He smiled and left.

**Okay, guys. Please give me feedback on what you think so far. **


	9. Chapter 9

"Sherlock! Get your ass back here this second and let me go!" I struggled against the handcuffs. I heard the door open and close. "Wait until I get free. Then you're in trouble."

My mind raced as I tried to think of ways to get free. He had only handcuffed my left hand. My phone was in my purse in the other room, so I couldn't call anybody. I didn't have any pins in my hair. Looking in his nightstand, I found a screwdriver. I didn't know why he had a screwdriver in his bedroom but I took it out and tried to pick the lock. I had almost given up when I heard a click. Pulling my wrist free, I jumped off the bed. I ran down the stairs and got a cab back to the hospital. I got back to Mum's room as the doctor was talking to John.

"Miss Hudson, I need to draw some blood from you to check your blood type. In cases such as these, if there is an emergency, we like to know who we can contact in the event of organ donation or blood transfusions."

"Of course, Doctor." I sat down and held my arm out, flinching when the needle broke through my skin. He took two vials of blood and left. I tried to convince John to go on his honeymoon; I know Mum would have wanted him to. After a while, he agreed but only on the condition that I call him if anything changes. Mary came and gave me a hug and her phone number in case I wanted to talk. They left shortly after and I sat next to Mum, waiting for any change. I had fluffed her pillow for the hundredth time when her doctor came back in.

"Miss Hudson, you and your mother are a match, however we cannot use you as a donor if the need arises."

"Why not?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We can't have a pregnant woman in possible surgery or donating blood. It could harm the baby." He consulted his chart.

"I'm not pregnant." I said.

"You are. It almost didn't show up on the test and we had to double check, but you are definitely pregnant."

"No, I can't be pregnant because I only had sex last week. It's not possible."

"It is. Like I said, it barely showed up on the test but you are definitely pregnant."

He left the room and I was stunned. They had to have the test wrong. I held Mum's hand and stared out of the window. A nurse came in and told me that visiting hours were over. Startled, I checked the time. Sure enough it was 9 o'clock. They said they couldn't make an exception again and that I needed to go home. I nodded and gave Mum a kiss on her forehead with a promise to be back tomorrow. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow. In the cab on the way home I got lost in my own thoughts. Unaware of my actions, I rubbed my stomach gently. Unlocking the door to 221B Baker Street, I made myself some tea and went downstairs. I was sitting on the edge of my bed when I heard the door to the building enter. Peeking outside, I saw two men I didn't recognize. Closing the door quietly my mind raced. These had to be James' men. Sherlock's words reverberated in my mind.

"_It wasn't an accident."_

I knew they were going to come for me. James had found out about the baby, I was sure of it. Glancing at my computer, I clicked on my iTunes and selected the song I knew would give Sherlock a clue, if he even needed one. Footsteps approached my door and it opened. I locked my bedroom door and scanned the room for something I could use to leave a trail. The wood on my door creaked and groaned as they pounded on it, trying to force it open. I grabbed my phone and dialed Sherlock as the door finally gave.

"Sherlock!" That was all I had time to say before they took my phone. James came in, smug as ever, and walked around the room. His men handed him my phone and he put it in his pocket. He said nothing but gestured to his men to take me out. I kicked at their shins and I felt my foot make contact with one of them. I was rewarded with a slap to the face. When we got outside, I was thrown into a car. When I got situated in my seat, I put my hands over my stomach, a gesture which was not missed by James as he got in on the other side, pulled my phone out of his pocket and dialed, putting the speakerphone on.

"Daisy?" I heard his voice ask.

"I'm sorry. Daisy isn't available right now." He said. "Can I take a message?"

"What do you want, Moriarty?"

"I told you I would burn the heart out of you." A dangerous smile crept over his face.

"Sherlock, don't fall for this." I said, flinching as one of Moriarty's men raised a hand to slap me. "Don't come after me. They'll kill you." The slap reverberated through the car.

I could practically hear Sherlock seething. My cheek stung and I pressed my hand to it, glaring at James. He hung up the phone with that maniacal smile on his face.

"Let's see what Sherlock will do to save his lady friend and…..baby?" The last word was a question. One I refused to answer but he still knew the answer to. "This is going to be fun."

"Don't think you've won, James. Sherlock is much cleverer than you could be." I said, my arms still protecting my stomach.

"It doesn't matter how clever he is, it's about who is better at playing." He said, staring out the window. After that he was silent as we drove to an abandoned warehouse on the river. I was dragged out of the car roughly when James spoke.

"Be careful with the pregnant lady, gentlemen." He led us inside and up some stairs, dialing the phone on the way. I heard the line ringing as he placed it on speakerphone again. I was shoved to my knees and tied with my hands behind me to a railing. Sherlock answered. My eyes widened as James approached me with a gun in his hands. He was speaking with Sherlock, taunting him as he circled me.

In an attempt to help Sherlock find me I shouted, "We're by the—"

That was all I could get out before I heard a gunshot ring out and I screamed at the burning feeling in my foot. In the back of my mind, I heard shouting and laughing. I shrieked as tears fell down my face. I prayed that Sherlock would find me soon. My phone was placed on the floor in front of me, still on speakerphone I realized when I heard Sherlock talking to me. James knelt next to me and said roughly, "Speak."

"I'm here, Sherlock." I said, trying with great difficulty to stop shrieking. I couldn't stop crying however. "Please come save me. Please."

"I will find you, Daisy. I promise I will get you."

"Ah, but can you promise to get her and your little one while they're alive?" James taunted and there was silence on the other end. James laughed maniacally. "He doesn't know?! This just got even more delicious."

James snapped his fingers and one of the men handed him a knife. He dragged the tip across my face gently, teasing me. I whimpered and closed my eyes trying to brace myself. Nothing prepared me for the pain I felt as he pushed the tip into my cheek, grinding. I tried to keep myself from screaming, to keep Sherlock from hearing me in pain, but as James pushed harder I couldn't hold it back. Tears streaming down my face, I begged for help as James took his knife and branded me with his marks. After a while, I was ready to drift into unconsciousness when they splashed water on my face. They were dumping buckets of liquid into piles of paper and wood they had placed around the warehouse.

James knelt down and pushed the phone closer. "Say good bye to your dear Daisy, Sherlock."

He walked out, followed by the two men, setting fire to the piles as they went. The smell of fire made me want to vomit and I sweated as the heat built up. My eyes drooped and I forced them to stay open, my eyes on the door, waiting for Sherlock to come. I knew he would come. The ceiling started to crumble and fall as the fire weakened it. A piece fell too close to me and caught my jeans on fire, climbing up my legs. This pain was too much. I started to lose consciousness as the door burst open. The last thing I saw was the look on Sherlock's face as he saw me.

"I love you." I said, softly as he dropped to his knees beside me, ripping off his coat to smother the flames. Then darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up and coughed which turned into screams as the pain reclaimed me. I flailed about as someone tried to hold me down, telling me to calm down, that I was alright. My eyes were clenched closed and I continued to struggle.

"Please, no! Please stop!" Fresh tears fell down my face. "Sherlock! Please save me!"

I felt hands on the side of my face and opening my eyes, I saw Lestrade's face. At least I was safe and looking around I saw I was in a hospital room. It hurt to move. I saw bandages covering most of my arms and my legs were burning. Lestrade was talking to me but I didn't hear anything he said, I was looking for Sherlock and then the thoughts turned to my Mum.

"Where's Mum?" I croaked. "How is she doing?"

He didn't have time to answer as the doctor came in, a gentleman who I recognized from the elderly couple from the wedding. He smiled warmly at me. He asked me how my pain was, telling me if I needed anything to help cope with pain, to just let him know. I nodded and he checked his chart telling me that the baby was fine as well. Before he had the chance to leave Mary and John came running in to my room, Mary gasped as she saw me.

"You guys are supposed to be on your honeymoon." I scolded, my voice still rough. Mary got some water for me and I drank it quickly.

"We got the call from Detective Lestrade and we came right back." John said.

"Where's Sherlock?" I hadn't seen him. Nobody had since I had arrived.

"I hear you're pregnant." John said and Mary smiled broadly. He checked my chart at the end of the bed, reading carefully. Mary started talking animatedly about baby things. I nodded but couldn't focus on her words. Lestrade left and called John into the hall.

"Mary, how's my Mum? Is she alright?" Mary's face fell and my stomach churned.

"Daisy, she um-" Her voice caught and she cleared her throat. "She passed away this morning."

I couldn't find words to say, even if I wanted to. John came back in the room as my eyes filled with tears. His face was crestfallen and I knew he knew too. I sat up abruptly, pulled the IV out and grabbed a robe. I tried to stand up but my legs wouldn't support me and John tried to put me back in bed.

"No! I have to see her." I screamed, tears falling down my face. "I want to see her."

"You have to get back in bed." The doctor came back in. "Now."

"No. I want to see my Mum. Let me see her then I'll get back in bed."

John got a wheelchair from a nurse and took me down to the morgue. Molly stood at a desk, filing paperwork. She avoided eye contact with me as she pointed me to where my mother lay. Grasping the side of the table, I stood, ignoring the pain in my legs and the pleas for me to sit back down. Mum looked peaceful. I laid my head on her chest and sobbed loudly, begging for her not to be dead. I screamed mournfully as someone tried to pull me away from her, clutching at the sheet that covered her.

"Mum, please wake up. Please, you have to wake up. I'm pregnant Mum, and Sherlock asked me to marry him. I need you. Who's going to help me figure out how to raise a baby? WAKE UP!" I felt my knees weaken and strong arms caught me, placing me back in the chair as I continued to cry. They wanted to take me back to my room but I wanted to stay here. John reminded me of my promise to the doctor and before I knew what happened I was back in my room, IV attached to my hand. Mary tried to make me comfortable as possible but I stared out the window blankly.

"Please go away." I said quietly to John and Mary. "Please. Just leave me alone."

They left hesitantly and the room was quiet except the beeping of machines. I mourned alone, thinking that she would never meet her grandchild. I covered my face with my hands and wept until there were no more tears. The rest of the world went on without me as I withdrew into myself, eating what the nurses brought me in silence. I heard no word from Sherlock and I wouldn't allow visits from anybody except him. A few days later the hospital staff allowed me to go to Mum's funeral as long as John was there to keep an eye on me. I was silent and numb through the ceremony and I couldn't bring myself to look at her one last time.

When we made it to the gravesite, I sat there and cried to myself when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Sherlock, with a tear rolling down his cheek. All the other funeral goers left, leaving us alone with John.

"I'll care for her, John." I heard Sherlock reassure him. John nodded and left us, joining Mary in the car. Sherlock knelt in front of me, holding my face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Daisy."

"Where have you been?" I asked quietly, speaking my first words in days.

"I had to find him." He didn't say James' name. "My brother has him in custody now."

I stared into his eyes as his thumb stroked my cheek. Placing his forehead against mine we sobbed together.

**Alrighty guys. No more chapters until I get some sort of feedback. And you shall never know what happens next! **


	11. Chapter 11

I stayed in bed for the next few days, mourning for my mother. Sherlock had said that mourning and crying for people did not help them. Mary was finally able to coax me from bed, telling me that I'd feel better. I had gone numb from the loss so any feeling was welcome. I showered and dressed, leaving my hair down and my face makeup free. Sherlock was on his laptop and John was reading the paper when we left.

Mary took me shopping and I tried my hardest to have a good time. Arriving at one of Mary's favorite shops, she dragged me about, making me try on different dresses. One was a halter top dress in a lovely ivory color that draped about my frame perfectly. Mary smiled brightly when she saw me in it and insisted that I buy it. I did just to keep her happy. Then she suggested we go get our hair done, telling me that it would make me feel better. The ladies at the salon did my hair, curling it in soft waves that cascaded down my back, applying makeup lightly that enhanced my features. I smiled when I was able to look in the mirror.

"You were right Mary." She made eye contact with me. "I do feel better. You look beautiful, Mary."

"So do you. Come on. The boys must be missing us by now. Let's go back."

We caught a cab on the ride home and I made conversation on the way. John commented on Mary's appearance as we stepped in the flat and Sherlock maintained eye contact with me a little longer than needed. Mary was telling them all about what we had bought and insisted that I try on my dress and show them.

"Mary, I can do it another time. I'm sure they're working." I put my bags down next to Sherlock and kissed his cheek.

"Please, Daisy. Do it for me." Mary fake pouted and I sighed. She gave John a kiss and followed me to my flat, where I got the dress on. Mary handed me some high heels to which I shook my head at, explaining I can't wear them. I selected a pair of red converse from my closet, much to Mary's disagreement.

"It's just for the boys. They know how I dress." I exited my flat, almost not noticing the white rose petals on the stairs. I looked back at Mary, the dress and makeover finally clicking in my head. Her smile was so wide; I thought it'd break her face. She took my hand and led me up the stairs which now had white carpet on them, a light dusting of rose petals covering them. Soft music came from upstairs and I stepped into the doorway, stunned by the sight of John and Sherlock with a priest by them. The men had tuxedos and when Sherlock saw me, he smiled. He watched as Mary and I approached and took my hand lightly when I was next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today to join this man and this woman together…."

I couldn't hear the rest of his words because I was looking at the man who I loved most in the world and he was looking back at me. Sherlock had to squeeze my hand when I had to speak my vows and chuckled slightly. His turn was next.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Sherlock pressed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. Pulling away I heard Mary sniffling and John was smiling brightly. The priest had us sign the marriage license with John and Mary as witnesses. When the priest left as John clicked a few keys on his laptop and "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade played. Sherlock took me in his arms and held me closely, pressing his lips to my hair. After we finished dancing and ate lunch, John and Mary left, leaving me and Sherlock alone.

"I did not expect this, Sherlock." I was pouring tea for us as I spoke.

"Yes, well. It was Mary's idea; she insisted that it would be a good idea. John agreed with her." He took his tea and sipped it before he spoke. "I find weddings tedious."

I sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace, drinking my tea. I don't take his comments personally, that's just how Sherlock is. He sat back at his laptop and typed, the keys clicking in quiet succession. My stomach twisted and I prayed that I would not get sick. I finished my tea and excused myself to bed, kissing Sherlock on the head softly. I went to my flat to get some clean pajamas and a robe, dressing before I went back upstairs. Sherlock still sat at his computer, keys clicking away. I smiled and went into his room and went to sleep.

The next few months, Sherlock gained quite a bit of fame as I gained quite a bit of pregnancy weight. Mary did all the normal baby things with me, going to doctor's appointments, buying clothes and such. Sherlock worked with John until all hours in the night so I was happy for Mary's company. By the time I was five months pregnant, he was quite famous, receiving gifts for every case he solved. The day I found out the gender of the baby I came home to Sherlock with the hat he was very well known for. I tried to not laugh but giggled a bit when he tossed it at John. Mary had wanted to help me name the baby, but I wanted to find out what names Sherlock liked first.

"I'm home, Sherlock." I kissed him on the cheek as he ranted more about the hat. I opened the refrigerator door and gagged violently when I saw the head in it. I didn't have time to close the door before I heaved into the sink. John came in quickly, followed by an irritated Sherlock who was ranting about ruining an experiment. After I emptied the contents of my stomach and rinsed my mouth, John gave me some tea. I sat down on the sofa and sipped it lightly.

"So Daisy," John cleared the newspapers off the table. "Did you find out if it was a girl or a boy?"

"I did." Sherlock was sitting in his chair, fingers steepled under his chin. "Sherlock would you like to know what we are having?"

He didn't answer so I assumed he was thinking. Answering John I said, "We're having a girl."

John gave me the usual happy ramblings that came with a baby. She kicked me roughly and I smiled, asking John if he'd like to feel it. He seemed to concentrate, trying to feel the small person growing inside me. She kicked him hard and he smiled brightly, leaving his hands on my stomach. His phone pinged and Mary texted him, asking him to come home. He said his goodbyes to me and the baby and left, knowing Sherlock wouldn't hear him if he spoke. Later that night the Watsons stood at our door, explaining that their home was infested with pests. I told them they could stay as long as they wanted and excused myself to bed. I was used to going to bed alone and was surprised when Sherlock entered as I changed into my pajamas.

"Is everything alright, Sherlock?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm quite fine, Daisy." He looked at my stomach as though he just noticed it. I looked down seeing the baby moving. "It's…..moving."

"She's a baby. They do that." I smiled and stroked my stomach. "I was just off to bed. Is there something you need?"

He knelt in front of me, eyes still fixed on our baby. He touched my stomach tentatively, gently. The baby had stopped moving now and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn that Sherlock was sad.

"Sometimes she moves when I speak to her. Maybe if you talk it would help."

"What do I say to a baby?" He was frustrated. "They can't understand me."

"It helps her recognize who you are after she's born."

"Hello." He said loudly. She was still. "This is…your father. How are you?"

He jumped a bit when she kicked him in response and started to move again. He smiled for the first time in a long time, murmuring to her. Finally the fact that we were having a girl seemed to sink in his head.

"What are you going to name her?" He asked, joining me on the bed.

"You do get some input, Sherlock. You are her father." I laughed softly, followed by a yawn. I hoped Sherlock wouldn't notice but he did.

"Get some rest, Daisy." He kissed my forehead and stood. Opening the door he glanced back and smiled at me. I turned off the lamp and snuggled under the covers drifting off to sleep. I was half asleep when the door opened and closed quietly. I heard some movement and sat up as Sherlock slipped off his shirt, his back to me. Before I had a chance to pretend to be asleep, he turned around, his muscles illuminated by the moonlight. He undid his belt and his pants button, sliding those off as well. He stood there in his boxers and I blushed for a moment before he got into bed, kissing me lightly and closing his eyes.

My pregnancy hormones were not going to let this slide. I slid my hand down his chest, moving closer and kissing his neck. His arm slipped around me but his eyes were still closed. I nibbled on his ear, letting my nails gently scratch the skin on his hip. I moved from his ear to his neck again, slipping my hand lower to focus on his groin. My lips smiled against his skin when I felt how hard he was. I kissed his lips, nipping at his lower lip with my teeth. His breathing caught as I felt him react. He pulled me on top of him, kissing me with months of bottled up need. His hands were everywhere, squeezing and groping. Suddenly I felt self-conscious of all the new weight I had gained from the baby. The thoughts and doubt were cast from my mind with a groan from Sherlock and thrust of his hips against mine. I moaned in response and felt warmth between my legs. He slipped my shirt and bra off and my pants and underwear quickly followed. His fingers trailed my legs, grabbing my hips and grinding himself on me, making me moan loudly. He reclaimed my lips, his tongue exploring my mouth. He rolled me on my back and kissed down my neck, slipping his hand down my body. When his mouth reached my breast, he paused to pay special attention to it. I gasped as his thumb applied pressure lightly to my mound as his fingers slipped inside, teasing me. He kissed my lips again and groaned when I grabbed him through his underwear. He growled when I smiled at that.

"Enough teasing." He said. He stood to pull his underwear off. Before I had time to miss him, he was back on top of me and in one quick thrust he was inside me. I moaned loudly and Sherlock responded in kind, grabbing my legs and wrapping them around his waist. I met him thrust for thrust as I felt myself get closer and closer. Squeezing my eyes shut, I shouted his name as I came, moaning as he continued to thrust, bringing himself closer and closer. A loud groan and Sherlock shuddered as pleasure took over him, and he slowed. Gasping for air, rolled off me, looked at me and smiled. Taking me in his arms we both fell asleep.

The next morning, Sherlock was at his microscope and I was making breakfast, ignoring his phone as it continued to go off. John exited the shower and pointed out that Sherlock's phone was going off. Eventually, John looked at it.

"Sherlock, your phone."

"I'm busy."

"He's back."

I felt myself go cold as Sherlock read the text message. John went to change his clothes as Sherlock put on his scarf and coat, reluctantly taking a few drinks of the coffee I made for him. When John reappeared, they both left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, guys. My baby's going through a growth spurt, teething, and sleep regression all at the same time. Tonight's the first night she's slept for a while. Thank you for your patience.**

I cleaned up the flat to keep myself busy. The Smiths had moved a few months ago for business so I didn't have a baby to look after yet. Mary had gone to work and wouldn't be back until late this evening. The door slammed and footsteps stomped up the stairs. John followed Sherlock closely, both talking so much that they were overlapping themselves.

"What's going on?" I asked as Sherlock paced the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Moriarty has broken into the Tower of London, Bank of England, and Pentonville at the same time." John said.

"How is that possible?"

Unfortunately, none of us had any idea something which I could see irritated Sherlock to no end. Six weeks later James was on trial. John didn't think it was wise for me to attend the trial, but I wanted to show James he hadn't broken me or Sherlock. I straightened Sherlock's collar and a small kiss on the cheek before following him downstairs. At six months pregnant, I couldn't move very quickly so he asked me if I was ready. I nodded and he shielded me from the press and helped me into the car. John was giving Sherlock instructions and told him not to be a smart ass. We watched from the audience and groaned inwardly as Sherlock showed off and got himself thrown in jail.

Surprisingly, James' attorney did not have any defense for his client's actions. John told Sherlock everything that happened when we picked him up from jail. As we arrived at the flat, John was telling Sherlock not to do "the look". I laughed because I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Darling, you have a look that you get when something finally makes sense in your head. You automatically assume that everyone knows what's going to happen." I gave them both tea. "Not everybody can read people like you, sweetheart."

With difficulty I sat on the sofa. John talked with Sherlock for a while and I just watched, thinking of baby names in my head. I had a list but none that Sherlock agreed with. I loved the name Elizabeth, but Sherlock detested it. I had been lost in thought and snapped out of it when I realized Sherlock had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. What did you say?"

"Are you going to the trial tomorrow?" He looked pointedly at my stomach. He had become more protective of me since James had been arrested.

"Would you prefer that I stay here?" I set down my cup and stood. John's phone rang and he went into the kitchen to answer it. "Would it make you happy if I stayed here?"

"It would make me more comfortable."

"I can stay. I'm sure John would be okay by himself."

John came back in the room. "Mary says hello. Are you coming tomorrow, Daisy?"

"No. I'm a bit tired. I think I should stay home tomorrow."

"Alright then. I've got to pop off but I'll call you with the verdict." John hugged me and left.

Later that night we got a visit from a man with a cane. Sherlock was less than pleased and the man sat down in the chair by the fireplace.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked, irritated.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Mrs. Holmes. I am Mycroft, your brother in law."

"Sherlock's never mentioned you before." I cast a glance at him and he motioned for me to sit down as he entered. I did so, rather uncomfortably.

"I don't imagine he would since he's not my biggest fan." Mycroft smirked.

"What do you want, Mycroft?" Sherlock was irritated.

"I came by to meet the lovely addition to our family, as well as the one currently in the making." He gestured to my stomach. He reached into his coat pocket and gave me an envelope. I took it hesitantly and opened it, pulling out a check for a large sum of money. "A late wedding present and an early present for the young one."

"Thank you very much, Mycroft." I put the envelope down and stood with a little help from Sherlock. "I was about to get started on dinner. Would you like to stay?"

"No, he was just leaving." Sherlock answered for him. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Mycroft stood and took my hand, shaking it gently.

"I'll see you later, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes." He exited just as quietly as he came in. I knew better than to ask Sherlock anything about Mycroft when he was this tense. I made dinner which I ate alone because Sherlock was working. I excused myself to bed while he was in his mind palace. The next day I sat in our flat trying to keep myself busy while waiting for John to call. Sherlock lay on the sofa, quiet and still. Finally his phone rang and John spoke on the other end. Sherlock said nothing and hung up. He went about getting tea ready and set it on the table before realizing I was there.

"Perhaps you should go, Daisy." He put his arms around me.

"Why?" I was curious. "Are you expecting someone?"

"He's been found not guilty."

"Oh." I cleared my throat. "Maybe I should go to a shop."

I gathered my things and Sherlock placed a quick kiss on my cheek with a murmured "I love you." Mary was at work so I couldn't call her to go shopping with me. I got a cab and had them take me to a baby shop. I was looking at baby name books when I saw Mycroft again. He was smiling as he approached me.

"Hello again, Mrs. Holmes." He extended his hand to me and I shook it.

"Please, call me Daisy." I returned his smile and sat my book down. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk in and decided to come say hello."

The silence was awkward and we stood there for a few minutes. I excused myself to look around but Mycroft insisted on accompanying me. I was looking at baby bedding in different girl themes when he spoke again.

"What have you decided to name her?"

"We've not decided yet. Haven't found that perfect name, you know?"

"Yes. Well, it's been lovely but I must get back to work. Good day."

I watched Mycroft leave and went about my shopping, buying more baby clothes and bedding. My phone rang and it was Sherlock asking me to come home. I got another cab and Sherlock was outside waiting for me. He took some bags as I paid the driver and we went upstairs. Lestrade and Sgt. Donovan were there along with John.

"Is everything alright?" I set my bags on the sofa.

They told me two children had been kidnapped and the father had requested Sherlock. I got a kiss before he left, followed by John and Lestrade. Donovan stayed behind a moment, looking at my belly.

"What?" I was a bit snappy but I knew how she spoke of Sherlock. She shook her head and followed her boss. I went about putting things away, trying to decide what room to use for the nursery. I turned the laptop on and plugged in my iPod, clicking on "Memory" from Cats. I bellowed the song from the top of my lungs, happy to be able to sing without interrupting Sherlock's thinking. The baby kicked me as I sang.

"Are you enjoying Mummy singing, sweetie?" I stroked my stomach and smiled. I folded baby clothes and put them away, singing happily. I didn't realize the time when Sherlock staggered in, looking very tired. I made him some coffee, turning my music off.

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" I rubbed his shoulders gently. He didn't answer but I felt him relax into my hands. I hugged him from behind and kissed the top of his head. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, explaining what happened with the little girl and the cab. I didn't know what to do or what to say so I stayed silent. I rested my chin on his head when he jumped up.

"What's been cleaned this week?" He looked about, explaining that dust was eloquent.

"I haven't dusted anything, sweetheart." It was true, I hadn't had time because I had been setting up the baby's room. He looked at everything around the flat and was standing on a chair when Lestrade came in.

"No."

"I've not asked anything." Lestrade said.

"I'm saving you the bother of asking." Sherlock held a camera between his fingers. "Moriarty wants to destroy me. First the girl was screaming and then a photo of me being taken in for questioning. It is a game and not one I am willing to play."

Lestrade said nothing as he left. Sherlock had the camera hooked up to his laptop and was playing with it. I was really confused at this point. He asked me if they were deciding to get a warrant and come back.

"I don't know." I watched from the window. "Don't you think you should have gone with them? People will think…"

"I don't care what people think."

"You'd care if they thought you were stupid or wrong."

"That'd make them stupid or wrong." He kept eye contact with me. "You're worried they're right. You're worried you've been taken in as well. Can't you see what's going on?!"

"I know who I married, Sherlock. Just because I'm just the daughter of an old landlady doesn't make me a moron." I raised my voice back at him, stepping closer. "In case you forgot, our wedding vows were for better or worse, and I think this is one of the worse times."

John came in at that moment, telling us that Lestrade had called him. Apparently he was on his way with a warrant. I went downstairs and found an envelope on the table. I brought it up to Sherlock and John as Lestrade was coming in. I followed him and Donovan up the stairs as fast as I could. Sherlock was being handcuffed and John was protesting with Lestrade.

"You can't take him," I said. "I need him here."

"Don't get in the way, Mrs. Holmes." Donovan pulled me away as Sherlock reassured John and I that he would be fine.

"Bit of a weirdo, isn't he?" Another man came in the door. "These vigilantes always are."

I gasped as John punched him square in the nose and Donovan arrested him too. I went outside, protesting the entire way. I could see the wheels in Sherlock's head turning as he tried to figure out how to escape. I had to do something.

"Can I talk to my husband for a moment, please?" I batted my eyes at Lestrade. He nodded and I approached Sherlock, placing my hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek, whispering in his ear, "When I scream, run."

He looked at me and I knew he would listen. I stepped away, walking towards the door, and collapsed while I screamed, clutching my stomach. I heard footsteps running towards me and hands trying to help me up. I chanced a look at Sherlock and John, but they were running down the street. I continued with fake breaths and imaginary pains in my stomach, declining an ambulance. By the time anybody realized Sherlock and John were gone, they were long gone. I tried to call Sherlock but all I got was a busy signal.


	13. Chapter 13

I went back inside and wanted to call Sherlock or John but I didn't want to face the possibility of them not answering. I got lost in my own thoughts for hours, ignoring the officer Lestrade had left behind, which was Sgt. Donovan. I stroked my stomach absentmindedly, trying to think of more baby names. I tried very hard to keep from thinking of Sherlock and John and whether they were in danger.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Donovan asked.

I shook my head and my phone rang. The readout said it was John so I went into my bedroom and answered it. John told me that Mycroft had spilled every detail of Sherlock's life to James and now a journalist named Kitty Riley was going to publish it.

"Are you alright? Are you guys safe?" I paced the room. "Do you need to come home?"

"No. Sherlock went off to do something on his own. I imagine he'll call you soon."

"I hope so. You can come here if you need to. That Sgt. Donovan is here but I can send her on a wild goose chase if you need me to."

He chuckled before he answered. "I'll let you know. Be safe, Daisy. Sherlock won't forgive you if you allow yourself to get hurt."

The phone clicked as he hung up. I sat on the bed waiting and hoping for my phone to ring. The time ticked by and the sun rose. I had no call from Sherlock. Going into the living room, I saw Donovan asleep on the sofa, snoring softly. I shut the door quietly, changed my clothes, and snuck downstairs. I was cleaning the windows when there was a knock on the door. A large tattooed man stood on the other side. I had forgotten that he had offered to repair a light for me. I let him in and got some tea for the both of us. He was very polite and charming, keeping conversation going even after Donovan came downstairs.

"I've got to go report in." She said.

"Leave then." I said, holding the door open for her and slamming it behind her. "Good riddance."

I checked my phone again, still no contact from Sherlock. I cleaned some more in the flat, prepping it for some people who wanted to take a look around. I turned some music on quietly as I cleaned, passing the hours trying not to think about my missing boys. I had just put away the clean dishes when John came bursting in.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as he paled.

"Oh, shit." He ran back out and I followed, getting in the same cab as him and demanding to know what was going on. He didn't say anything, just told the driver to go faster. When we got to St. Bart's, we got out and John's phone rang.

"Sherlock, are you okay?"

I couldn't hear the other end of the phone call until John looked up and said, "Oh, God."

I followed his gaze and screamed as John handed me the phone.

My voice wavered as I said, "Sherlock, come down. Please."

"I can't do that, Daisy. The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell John. Tell anybody who will listen."

"Love, I know who I married. I know you better than anybody else. I know you didn't fake it. Please come down." I started to cry.

"I created Moriarty for my own purposes."

"No. No you didn't." I sniffled and I heard him choke back a sob. John and I started to move towards the hospital.

"Stay where you are."

I stopped John and we both stood still. "Then come down."

"Keep your eyes fixed on me, please. Will you do that for me?"

"Do what?" I cried harder.

"This phone call…..it's my note. That's what people do, isn't it? Leave a note?" He cried softly.

"Leave a note when?"

"Goodbye, Daisy. Tell John for me too. I love you, Daisy."

"Sherlock!" I shrieked as he threw himself from the roof, his limbs flailing. I heard the sound his head made against the pavement. I ran towards him, falling to my knees, ignoring the pain in my abdomen. I grasped his coat as a crowd gathered. "Sherlock! Please answer me!" My voice was rough with tears. Paramedics tried to pull me away from him, eventually shoving me into a stranger's arms. They tried to pull me to my feet but I doubled over as pain rocked my abdomen.

"Oh, Lord. Her water broke."

"Somebody help her." I felt arms around me as I clawed at Sherlock's coat and lifeless figure. John looked like he was going to vomit. My vision went white as another pain hit me and I sobbed. People were trying to help me move, but my legs wouldn't budge. Somebody put me in a wheelchair and I cried as the pain in my stomach and heart competed to see which would break me first. I was wheeled into a room, dressed in a hospital gown and attached to monitors.

"What's your name, dear?" A kind face appeared through my tears.

"Where is he?" I sobbed. "Please. Bring him here."

"Who?" She was confused.

"My husband. Sherlock Holmes, he fell off the roof a few minutes ago. I need him." I tried to get up but she stopped me.

"Sweetheart, you're in labor."

"I'm only six months pregnant. I can't be in labor."

"Your water broke outside. You're having this baby now."

"I need him." I said, quietly. John was ushered in at that moment, still very pale. "John, you've got to help me. I need Sherlock."

"He's- he's dead, Daisy." His voice threatened tears. Pain racked my abdomen again.

"I can't do this alone, John. Please, bring him here." I wiped my eyes and coughed. The nurse gave me something to calm me down and the pain eased, both in my stomach and heart. I was numb entirely, ignoring the faces as they came in, checking me and the baby. Mycroft had shown up and was waiting with Lestrade and Donovan in the visitor's area. John stayed with me, holding my hand and crying with me. Mary called several times but John ignored every call. Hours passed and eventually the doctor came in and told me that I needed a C section, that labor wasn't progressing at all. I nodded weakly and they came in and prepped me for the operation. They gave John the option to be there with me and he nodded, dressing in the scrubs he was handed. I was given more pain medication and fell asleep, not waking up until I was in a room with John asleep on the sofa. I rang the bell for the nurse and asked to see my baby.

She explained my baby was in the NICU for now, but I could be taken down to see her. I agreed and got in the wheel chair provided, ignoring the pull at my abdominal muscles. They brought me to a window and I saw immediately, which baby was mine. Even born so young, her head was full of her father's dark curls, she had high cheekbones and pale skin. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips at her sleeping form. A tear fell down my cheek as I felt a hand on my shoulder. John knelt down next to me and kissed me on the cheek, whispering that she was a beautiful baby.

Over the next few days, I received lots of visitors. John was a constant companion, along with Mary and Lestrade. Donovan had tried to come and see me, but I refused to let her in. Mycroft visited, offering me and the baby a home with him since Sherlock was gone now. I had promised to think about it. I laid in bed mostly, trying to pretend that John was the baby's father and trying to think of a perfect name for her.

"What do you think of the name Victoria?" Mary asked on one of her visits.

"No, I don't think so." I was holding her in my arms for the first time. I searched her face, trying to find a name that fit her perfectly. I kissed her forehead gently and she whimpered softly. I rocked her as a nurse came to take her back to the NICU. I thought more of Sherlock, how much he would have loved this baby girl, even if he didn't know how to show it.

"What about Clarissa?" John offered.

I considered it, and finally agreed. I was discharged a few days later but was at the hospital so much, I basically lived there, visiting Clarissa. I had long accepted Mycroft's offer on the condition that I could keep our old flat and he had our things moved before Sherlock's funeral. I wanted to go to his funeral, to say my goodbyes, but the hospital wouldn't discharge me and even Mycroft couldn't get them to budge. John assured me that the service was beautiful and to his tastes. Donovan and Anderson were even present.

A few weeks passed and Clarissa had been stable and eating well, so they allowed her to come home. I had taken a lot of time and money to decorate her room, hanging her father's violin on the wall and his deer stalker hat on her dresser. Clary, as I had taken to calling her, had beautiful blue eyes and I saw echoes of her father in her facial expressions. Mycroft had hired a nanny to help me care for Clary. I did as much as I could for her, but I don't know if it was mourning for Sherlock or postpartum depression, but I sank deep into depression. I visited Sherlock's grave by myself and as I sat there, talking to him, I could have sworn that I saw his reflection in the gravestone. I gasped and turned but saw nothing. I wept silently and laid a rose and a picture of Clary on the grave. I returned to the waiting car and drove away.

**Hey guys. Sorry again for those of you waiting on updates, but my baby girl is having a rough time teething. Thanks for your patience. Once again, reviews are always welcome. xo**


	14. Chapter 14

The days that followed were the same: I'd wake up, get dressed, take a photo of Clary then visit Sherlock's grave. Every day I left a rose and a photo of Clary. As the days progressed to weeks and the weeks to months, I told him about all of her milestones. I always had somebody with me but my visits to his grave were something I requested to do alone. Mycroft didn't like it, but I didn't care. John had gone back to his therapist. He tried to get me to go too, but I refused. Mary wanted to take me out to have some fun but even months after his death, I couldn't bring myself to go. Luckily, Mary and John were content with watching movies in my room with me.

Clary was a very happy baby and I spent as much time with her as I could. Every day became easier and as we played I told her stories of Sherlock Holmes, the greatest detective who ever lived. She loved music and when I played violin recordings, she giggled and clapped enthusiastically. It was almost a year after Sherlock's death when I was rudely awakened by the shades being thrown open and the sunlight assaulting my eyes. I threw my arm across my face in an attempt to block out the light.

"Get up." Mary stood there with her hands on her hips.

"No." I pulled the blanket up over my head and it was pulled down and off the bed.

"Mycroft said we could have a party here tonight and you need to have some fun. Get up, get dressed, and we are leaving in 10 minutes." She went over to my closet and threw some jeans and a t shirt at me.

"Mycroft's a bore. Why would he let us have a party?" I rolled out of bed and fell down on the floor.

"To make you feel better." Mary had moved to my vanity and tossed a hair tie to me. "He's going to buy a karaoke machine too. You love to sing."

Reluctantly I got dressed and Mary dragged me to the car where Anthea waited. Mary chattered the whole way to shops and I followed her to some party dresses. I let my mind wander when in the corner of my eye I caught a man with dark curly hair. My heart stopped and I jerked my head around, only to see nobody anywhere around us. I shook my head and tried to focus on what Mary was saying. She was holding a dress up to my body, waiting for a response.

"Sorry. I got lost in thought." I smiled apologetically. The dress she had was black with red trim and I tried it on to make her happy. After I put it on I had to admit I liked it. I decided to buy it with the credit card Mycroft had given me when I first moved in with him. Mary was definitely excited to see me in something other than sweatpants and squealed. She picked out a red dress that fit her in all the right places and that would be sure to drive John wild. I was able to be excited for the party tonight and we left the store, arm in arm. I fingered the locket around my neck, which now had a photo of Clary and Sherlock in it. I asked the driver to go by the grave yard. Mary understood when I asked them to leave, telling them I'd get a cab.

"Listen, Sherlock," My voice caught. "I miss you so much. I can't believe I'll never hear your condescending tone that you get when you figure something out, when something is clever and you're the only one who sees it. I miss the way your eyes would light up when you got excited." A tear slid down my cheek and I knelt in front of his headstone. "I can't do this anymore, Sherlock. I love you so much, and I need you here. Clary needs you. You were clever so many times and always had plans and a part of me is hoping desperately that you are still alive. Please, please, don't be dead."

I took my locket off and opened it, placing it gently on the ground in front of the stone and stood. When I turned around there was a single daisy on the ground behind me. I picked it up gently and looked around. My eyes caught the figure of a man walking toward me and my heart jumped into my throat. I wiped my eyes and as he approached I realized his hair wasn't curly or dark enough and his gait was wrong. John shoved his hands into his pockets when he reached me. We didn't say anything as we stood there.

"Are you alright?" I asked John, my voice breaking. He didn't answer me but nodded. I cleared my throat before I spoke again. "Mary's making me have a party tonight. Are you going to come?"

"She's already taken our party stuff to Mycroft's." He was quiet. "Would you mind…."

"Of course." I kissed his cheek and left, calling a cab to take me to Mycroft's. I still held the daisy in between my fingers and tucked it behind my ear.

Arriving back home, I saw Mycroft had hired the decorators and as I walked past his office, I heard male voices. One sounded too familiar so I knocked softly. It was silent as Mycroft opened the door. I tried to look around the room and Mycroft stood there waiting for me to say something.

"Is Clary in her room?"

"No, the nanny took her out for a walk." He walked back to his desk and I followed.

"May I ask you something?" My voice was shaking.

"Of course."

"I was at Sherlock's grave earlier and someone left a daisy."

"Yes?" He was waiting for the question.

"Issherlockreallydead?" The words ran together when I spoke. My heart pounded as Mycroft set down his pen and folded his hands together.

"Yes, Daisy, I'm afraid he is. You've visited his grave many times. Don't you think if he cared for you and Clary, he would have made contact with you?"

"Of course." I cleared my throat. "I guess I should get ready for the party."

I turned and walked from his office and to my room. I took the daisy from my hair and stared at it. Could he really be alive? If he was and he didn't make some form of contact with me, did that mean he didn't love me or Clary? Did he really think being accused of being a fraud worth dying over? Surely his family was worth living for. I went to my vanity and brushed my hair angrily, eventually getting frustrated with the tangles and with a scream of frustration I threw my brush out the window, breaking it. With the scream and breaking glass, footsteps ran toward my room. Mary ran through the door, pale as a ghost, asking lots of questions. After explaining what happened, she didn't leave me alone. Instead she helped me get dressed and fix my hair and makeup. Another knock on the door revealed a servant with a bouquet of flowers.

"These just arrived, ma'am." He handed them to me and left.

I looked down to roses, wrapped in plastic. There was no card and Mary was convinced I had a secret admirer. I tossed the roses in the trash.

"Don't you want them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Would you want flowers from anybody except John?" I said angrily.

"If he was dead, eventually I would." She hugged me sympathetically and got me a drink. I took a big drink and the liquor burned my throat. She tugged at my arm and dragged me to the main hall, where the guests and band had gathered. On the stage, men were setting up a karaoke machine. I quickly downed my drink and ordered another one as Mycroft made announcements and introduced me as "the lady of the house". I drank my second drink faster than the first as I smiled and made my way to the stage.

"I'm here for the free liquor but everybody have fun. There's karaoke and free food. Mycroft spared no expense so enjoy." I stepped down as everyone applauded politely. The band played quietly and I stood with Mary and John, downing one too many drinks. Lestrade did make an appearance, standing awkwardly next to me. Nobody bothered with dancing and I convinced the band to play something fun and upbeat. "Light up the world" played loudly as Mary and I sang with the musicians while Mycroft looked mortified. After that, everybody seemed to relax a bit and enjoy themselves. The night progressed and Mycroft made a final announcement.

"The musicians shall play one final song but then we must bid adieu." He signaled the band, which started to play "You Are The Only Exception" by Paramore and I felt my heart sink. I turned on my heel and left abruptly, going to my room. I tripped in my high heels and threw them off, dissolving into tears. There was a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I shouted drunkenly. "I don't want to see anybody."

The knocking persisted and I flung the door open angrily. "I don't want to see anybody."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." A man's voice spoke, but I couldn't make out his facial features.

"I'm not alright. I'm too drunk and my husband is dead and…and…" I hiccupped.

Arms were around me and I snuggled into the warm body, wrapping my own arms around his torso. I sobbed into his shirt and he stroked my hair, albeit awkwardly. He helped me to my bed and sat next to me.

"Who are you?" My vision was a bit hazy because I had drunk too much.

"It's me, Daisy."

"Who?" I wiped my eyes, forgetting that I had makeup on.

"Greg." After a pause he added, "Lestrade."

I lay down and snuggled into the blankets, pulling him down with me.

"I really think I should leave."

"Please. Don't leave yet." I sniffled. "Just stay here with me for a moment."

His answer was to once again wrap his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep soon after, snoring softly, completely unaware of the conversation taking place in the hall.

**In the hallway**

"You can't just go in there and surprise her." John said, angrily. "Not after what you put her through."

"I have to agree with John." Mycroft said. "Perhaps you should give her a chance to sober up before you surprise her. Besides, from what I understand, Detective Inspector Lestrade is in there with her. You'd hate to interrupt."

"Where the hell have you been anyway?" John shouted now.

"Busy." The third man said.

"Busy?! She has been depressed for months, you machine! You couldn't have made some contact with her?"

The third man went down the hall and into Clary's room, careful not to wake the sleeping baby. He sat in the rocking chair, gazing at the small child who was breathing evenly. He sat there for hours just watching the baby when she whimpered quietly which quickly turned to loud cries. He stood from the chair and picked her up gingerly. Clary rubbed her eyes as he tried to shush her. Catching a glimpse of the violin on the wall, he laid the baby down and played softly for her. Clary's cries quieted and her eyes fell as he continued to play until the sun rose.


	15. Chapter 15

I had a horrible headache the next day and groaned when sunlight hit my eyes. One of Mycroft's servants was opening the drapes and poured some coffee for me. He left as silently as he had come in. After wiping my eyes I saw a note on my nightstand.

_Dear Mrs. Holmes,_

_Thank you for a lovely evening. I am sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know. _

_Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade_

Last night came back to me in a flash. Thankfully Lestrade was a gentleman and didn't try anything that I could remember. Throwing back the blanket I walked to my coffee and took a large sip. It helped to clear my head and I started with my daily routine. After I was ready I took my coffee and went to see Clary. She was standing by the window watching the birds. I kissed the top of her head as she squealed at them. She grinned at me excitedly. I sat down and started to build a tower with her blocks, her head turning when the tower fell. She crawled over to me and I could hardly believe she would be a year old in a week. Helping her to rebuild the tower I couldn't help but wish Sherlock were here.

"Sweetheart, would you like to go with Mummy today?"

"Mum!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands. "Mum mum mum!"

"That's right. Let's get your hair tied back and we can go bye bye." I pulled a headband off a shelf and grabbed her sweater. Picking her up, we went outside and got into the car Mycroft had procured for me. I settled her into her car seat and clicked my seatbelt on.

"To the graveyard Ma'am?" The driver asked.

"No. Scotland Yard, please."

Clary giggled and clapped as she watched the buildings through the window. She babbled in baby talk and I talked back to her. We continued our conversation until we got to Scotland Yard. I got Clary out of her seat and bought some coffee from the shop next to Scotland Yard. Grasping the coffee holder in one hand and Clary in the other arm, we went up to see Lestrade. After a helpful secretary pointed me in the right direction I knocked on his door. He looked a bit nervous to see me.

"I just wanted to apologize for being a mess last night." I held the coffee up. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He smiled and took the coffee, setting it on the desk. I sat Clary down on the ground, letting her look out of the windows surrounding his office. Awkward silence continued as we sipped our coffee.

"I'm really sorry about last night, Detective Inspector. I'm not usually like that. It's just been very hard since Sherlock-" My voice caught.

"It's alright, Mrs. Holmes. These things happen." He cleared his throat. "Your daughter is beautiful."

"Thanks." I wasn't really sure what to say. "You can call me Daisy, if you'd like."

"Alright, Daisy, you can call me Greg." He sat his coffee down on his desk and sighed. "Listen, I never believed that Sherlock was a fraud. But when officers have expressed concern, I have to investigate it."

"No, it's fine. I understand. Sherlock did consider you a friend, even if he never voiced it." I turned to look at Clary as she pounded on the window and blew raspberries at passersby. "I understand if it's completely out of line but would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to but we actually have a case right now. One that Sherlock would have been a lot of help on." He looked at a file on his desk.

"Oh. Well, we'll get out of your hair then." I stood and picked up Clary. "Say goodbye to the nice man, Clary."

She waved enthusiastically and Greg smiled at her. As we walked through the office I felt everybody's eyes on me but I ignored it. When we pressed the elevator button the car was almost full with barely enough room for us. Donovan and Anderson were on and tried to defend their actions.

"Listen, Mrs. Holmes, we are very sorry for your loss. We didn't know…."

"Don't apologize to me, don't speak to me." I turned to face them. "Instead, you can tell my daughter why she won't ever get to meet her father. You can tell her that you two were so upset at the fact that Sherlock was more intelligent than you ever will. Everything he ever knew or figured out was due to reading or science, not because he committed the crimes like you accused him of. So go ahead and tell Clary that she will never get to meet the best man in the world because you two felt like ignorant little asshats. I hope that you two have a happy life together. And Donovan, if you're going to be spending a lot of time with Anderson, please shower afterwards. You smell like men's cologne."

The elevator bell dinged and the door opened with the passengers spilling out. We went to the car and went home. I handed Clary to the nanny and gave her instructions to let her nap after she ate. Going back to my room I thought I saw rustling behind the curtains but decided it was my imagination. I got onto my laptop and checked Sherlock's website, hoping there was any activity at all. Of course there wasn't, and it was ridiculous to think there would be. I leaned back in my chair and sighed.

I didn't have a lot of time to get lost in my thoughts because there was a knock at my door. Mycroft and a few servants stood there, several men and women.

"Can I help you with something, Mycroft?" I watched as the servants started cleaning my room. Mycroft rarely came to see me.

"Yes, I have a small dinner to attend tonight and need a companion." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mycroft. I'm..I'm having dinner tonight with a friend." I shoved my hands in my back pockets.

"I see. It's good to see you're making friends." He sat in one of my chairs and I rolled my eyes. Clearly this wasn't going to be a short visit.

"Is there anything else?" I sat across from him.

"Yes. I'm going to be leaving the country for a short time and would like to make sure that you have everything you need for Clary's birthday next week."

"If I need anything, I can always buy it. I think we have everything though."

"Very well." He stood to leave but paused by the door. "Tell Clary happy birthday for me."

"I will." I promised as he left, closing the door behind him. I went to lay down on my bed, ignoring the people cleaning around me. My mobile rang and I answered after seeing Mary's name. She wanted to go out drinking tonight but I didn't really want to.

"Why don't you take John with you?" I asked.

"He doesn't feel like going out either. Are you feeling alright?"

"I suppose." I want to keep talking so I excused myself, promising to call her back later. I tossed my phone on the bed beside me. I tried to distract myself by turning on my iPod and putting my headphones in as the servants left. I turned the volume up very loud as I lay on my bed. Over the last few days, I hadn't felt as bad that Sherlock was gone. I hadn't needed him as much. I asked another man out, one of his friends no less. At least it wasn't John, I reasoned with myself.

Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander thinking of my relationship with Sherlock, thinking of my mother and Clary, and thinking of everything I had lost. True enough I had gained Clary, but I had no one to share my life with anymore. I couldn't replace Sherlock with anybody and my heart ached for the thousandth time at the thought that Clary would never know him. I pulled my headphones out of my ears as I stood and stormed out of the room. I walked toward Clary's room as I heard a man's laughter. I rushed through the door, seeing only Clary and the nanny.

"Who was in here?"

"Nobody ma'am." She looked down.

"Tell me or you are excused from your position." I crossed my arms.

"Please ma'am. I've been instructed not to tell you."

"Instructed by whom?"

"Mr. Holmes, ma'am." She trembled.

"Mycroft? What did he tell you not to tell me?"

"I can't say, Mrs. Holmes. But he did say that you can't fire me."

Clary had crawled towards her closet, banging her hands on the door and repeating "Da da." I glared at the nanny as I walked slowly towards the door. I picked Clary up and handed her to the nanny, who was trying to keep me from opening the door. My hand had no sooner touched the door knob than another servant came through the door, saying Greg was here to see me.

"No men are allowed in here." I instructed the nanny. "Whoever is in the closet, make sure he leaves and does not come back."

I turned on my heel and met Greg in the sitting room.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. He seemed nervous.

"Look, Daisy, I came here to ask you if you'd like to come to dinner with me."

"Didn't you have a case?"

"Yes, but somebody else is taking the lead on it." He played with his hands.

"Sure. I'd love to have dinner with you. Would you mind staying in though? We could order food and watch some telly. I told a friend I didn't feel like going out tonight and would rather not bump into her tonight."

"Yeah. No problem."

We talked for a long time, about nothing and everything. The only topic we avoided was Sherlock. We were walking around Mycroft's estate when Greg's phone rang. He smiled apologetically and explained that he had to leave, that something came up. I was used to Sherlock having to leave on a moment's notice, so of course I understood. I walked alone for a while not noticing when the sun started to set. I figured I should probably go inside so I made my way back to the house. When I reached my room, I showered let the hot water work the knots out of my shoulders and back. After being relaxed and cleaned to my content, I turned the water off and toweled dry. I braided my hair and dressed before I stepped from the bathroom and crawled into bed.

The next week was a mix of mundane days, party gifts and decorations, with invitations thrown in. Clary had gone shopping with Mary and I to find her party dress and she chose a frilly pink dress. She babbled happily. The day of the party came and Clary was up early and the nanny brought her in to see me, following the toddling birthday girl. I smiled and hugged her before sending her with the nanny to eat breakfast. I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth. I joined them in the kitchen as Clary ate her scrambled eggs with her fingers. I took one of the mugs off the counter and took a sip before dialing Greg's number. I got his voicemail so I invited him to the party. Clary finished her breakfast and I took her to her room to play for a few hours. She got crabby after an hour or so of playing so the nanny put her down for a nap and I went to help set up for the party. I heard the doorbell ring but everybody was busy setting up for the party so I answered it. A man stood there, his hat covering his face, with a bouquet of daisies and in the center was my locket, the one I had left at Sherlock's grave. I felt myself go cold. There was no card.

"Do you know who these are from?" I asked but he was halfway to his car. I closed the door and took the flowers to put in water. I removed my locket and went to my room. My phone pinged as I got a text from Greg saying he would be here for the party. I was about to reply when I had a phone call from a blocked number.

"Happy birthday to your little girl." I heard a baby crying in the background.

I dropped my phone and ran into Clary's room, just in time to see a man in a mask escaping out of the window with my daughter in his arms.

**I should be able to update more often for a bit. My daughter is feeling better. As always, reviews are welcome. xo**


	16. Chapter 16

Without a second thought I ran down the stairs and out the door, dialing Greg's number as I did so. The man and Clary got into a cab and drove faster than I could run, turning around the corner.

"Hello?" He answered cheerfully.

"Somebody took Clary." I gasped for breath, stopping on the street. "He had a mask on."

Greg tried to get all the details he could from me and promised to call me back as soon as he could. After hanging up the phone I called Mycroft but got his voice mail. I went back to the house and looked around Clary's room trying to find clues.

"Damn it!" I kicked the wall after I found nothing. I held her favorite toy, a stuffed bunny, and stifled tears. "No. I am not losing her too."

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed my jacket before going to walk the estate. I looked for anything out of the ordinary, anything at all that was different or shouldn't be there. I didn't find anything because I was no Sherlock. I don't know how much time passed when my phone rang and I saw it was John. I ignored it, trying to keep the line open in case Greg called me. I walked back to the house and saw that guests had arrived. I told the servants to send them home, saying Clary was not feeling well. I felt my phone buzz again and the readout said John. I sent it to voice mail and paced Clary's room anxiously. John called me four more times and on the fourth time I answered.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Are you alright?" John sounded worried and for a minute I felt bad for worrying him.

"No."

"Do you want us to come over?"

"No."

"You can't talk to her. No—no, you don't understand." I was confused for a minute until I realized he was talking to somebody else. "Sorry, Daisy, I'll have to call you back."

I snapped my phone shut and sat in the rocking chair in Clary's room. I waited for a phone call, any type of contact that would let me know she was alright. No call came that night and I slept in her room. I heard Mycroft the next morning and went to meet him.

"Where's Clary? I know you have people everywhere." He didn't seem shocked when I screamed. "Tell me where she is!"

"As much as I would love to tell you, I don't know where she is." He turned and walked into his office, closing the door firmly.

I followed him angrily. "Damn it, Mycroft! You have to have somebody who knows where she is."

"I don't." He folded his hands on his desk.

"Of course not! Because you gave that lunatic Moriarty the perfect way to destroy Sherlock and he killed himself. The single person who could have had my daughter back to me by now and he's dead! I hope you're happy with yourself!"

I stormed out of the room while Mycroft sat there silently. My phone rang as I entered my room and the readout said it was Mary. I clicked ignore because I was in no mood to deal with pity. John called me shortly after that. When I ignored his phone call, he called several more times.

"What?!" I shouted into the phone when I finally answered.

"Yeah. Um..sorry. I just wanted to say that we have a clue to where Clary is. No-you can't talk to her yet. If you want to talk to her use your phone." He was speaking to somebody else again.

"John if that's Mary, just tell her that I can't talk now." My call waiting beeped and I glanced at the name, my eyes going wide. Putting the phone back to my ear I said, "John, I'm going to have to call you back."

Pressing a button on my phone to switch calls I said, "This is not possible."

"Of course it is. Don't be ridiculous." His baritone voice was unmistakable. "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be truth."

"I've finally lost my mind." I spoke softly to myself, falling to the floor and dropping my phone. "I've gone insane."

I started to laugh and cry at the same time, looking at my phone but afraid to touch it. After a few moments, the screen display read "call ended". I sat on the floor of my room, alternating between hopefulness and the assumption that I had gone insane, unaware of how much time had passed. I didn't realize that somebody had walked in until they touched my shoulder, startling me. I jumped and looked up into John's eyes.

"Are you alright?" He extended his hand to help me up.

"Is he really alive, John?" I squeezed his hand.

"Yes, he's alive." John cleared his throat. "He's looking for Clary now. He says he's close."

"I'm closer than close, John." A voice came through the door, followed closely by Sherlock Holmes carrying Clary. "I've got her."

"Mama!" Clary reached for me and I held her close. I kissed her face multiple times and she squirmed in my arms, giggling.

"Oh, thank God!" I cried happy tears into her dark curls. I didn't have any words and for the moment, focused on Clary. When I was able to look in her eyes, she rubbed them tiredly. I asked John for help to move the crib into my room, almost forgetting Sherlock was there. When John left, I saw Sherlock standing by the door, stoic. He kept looking from me to Clary and back to me. We didn't speak as John moved the crib in and got Clary settled. She refused to sleep when I laid her down and Sherlock excused himself and came back a moment later with his violin from her room. She clapped happily and I saw a hint of a smile on his lips as he started to play for her, lulling her to sleep. Her eyes slipped closed and I tucked her blanket around her, stroking her face gently. John agreed to watch her for a while. Taking a deep breath I turned toward Sherlock.

I motioned for him to follow me into the hallway. I closed the door quietly so we wouldn't wake Clary.

"You're dead. I saw you kill yourself." My voice wavered.

His look was quizzical. "Are you sure? I feel quite alive."

"This-you-I-" I couldn't form a coherent sentence, despite having dreamed of this moment many times.

He touched my hair tenderly, moving to my cheek, to my neck and pulled me to him, claiming my lips in a kiss. He tried to keep it innocent at first but when I put my arms around his neck and wove my fingers into his hair I heard him growl and I was pushed against the wall forcefully. His hands were everywhere, touching and stroking. I lifted my legs up and put them around his waist, allowing him to get closer. I heard his ragged breathing in my ear as he moved his lips to my neck, claiming it hungrily. I moaned in response.

"I need you." His voice was rough.

At that moment, I realized that I had put Clary in my room and she was asleep. Sherlock didn't seem phased by this and, keeping my legs around his waist, carried me to Mycroft's office. The door slammed behind him and with a sweep of his arm he cleared his desk, breaking the lamp. Sherlock had his body covering mine before the room went dark. I felt his erection grinding into me, getting harder every moment. I unbuttoned his coat and he pulled back to pull my shirt off. His lips reclaimed mine as I unwound his scarf and threw it on the ground and I turned my attention to his shirt. I fumbled with the buttons before Sherlock pulled it over his head. He lay back on top of me and I moaned as he ground his pelvis into mine. His fingers were everywhere, leaving trails of heat in their wake. When he slipped my pants and underwear off, he took care of his own as well, tossing them on the ground.

"Oh, Sherlock." I whispered softly. "I've missed you so much."

I sniffled and he kissed away the tears that fell. "No tears tonight, love."

His kiss was sweet and I gave in to the need that we both felt, making love until we both shouted our release. Sherlock moved us to the floor after we had finished, wrapping me in his arms and we fell asleep. The next morning we woke up to Mycroft clearing his throat louder than necessary.

"Was it necessary to break the lamp?"

**Reviews always welcome! Love you guys! xo**


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days my little family was hardly separated. I stayed with Clary all the time and Sherlock was trying to find someone that he wouldn't tell me anything about. He refused to tell me why he jumped. He had told me Clary was in a swimming pool with a multitude of other children. The fact that she was so easy to find perplexed him to end. I was just happy that she was home and that Sherlock was alive and with me. We were outside walking the more secluded part of Mycroft's estate, following Clary as she chased butterflies, when his phone pinged.

He didn't acknowledge his phone and I laced my arm through his, smiling as Clary shrieked with joy at the colors on the butterflies. Sherlock remained as stoic as ever. I called Clary to us when it was time for her nap and after she had fallen asleep I joined Sherlock in our room. We had installed a video camera in Clary's room, as well as microphones. Mycroft had balked at the idea but gave in after I insisted. I lay back on the comforter as Sherlock stared out the window. His phone pinged again.

"Sherlock," I said with my eyes closed. "Your phone is going off."

I didn't get any response and had almost fallen asleep when his phone went off again.

"Sherlock."

Again, no response so I sighed, pulled his phone from his pocket, and checked the messages.

_Let's have dinner. _

The next two were from John, asking Sherlock to call him when it was convenient. I went back to the first one. _Let's have dinner._ Who was asking him to have dinner with them? I looked back to Sherlock, who had his fingers steepled under his chin with his eyes closed.

"Sherlock." I nudged his shoulder. "John wants you to call him. And someone wants to have dinner."

His eyes opened at that and took his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. He continued to stare out of the window, even when I stood in front of him and spoke.

"Where were you? When I thought you were dead, I mean?" I had tried to avoid this conversation.

"I don't see how that matters."

"I suppose it doesn't. I just wish you could have been here, you know? You could've seen Clary being born, seen her first steps, heard her first words. Things like that." I cleared my throat and spoke softly. "Weren't you lonely?"

"No."

"You were all by yourself for a year and you didn't feel lonely? I find that hard to believe, even for you Sherlock."

"I wasn't alone."

"Who was with you?"

"I don't see how that is relevant." He made eye contact with me.

"I'm just curious."

"I don't see how it pertains to now." His face didn't display any expression.

I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to say anything, so I gave up with a sigh. Since the baby was sleeping, I decided to catch up on some sleep myself. Since Sherlock had gotten back, he had kept me busy at night. I wasn't going to complain about it but I did need some sleep. I had almost drifted all the way asleep when I felt him lie next to me and pull me close. I smiled and held his hand. My phone rang loudly, pulling me from sleep.

"Hello?" I mumbled, my voice thick from sleep.

"Daisy?" Mary's voice was on the other end.

"Yeah? What's up?" I sat up, ignoring Sherlock pulling me back down to the mattress.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked politely.

"Yes. She's busy." Sherlock took my phone and snapped it shut, a hint of a smile playing around his lips.

"That was very rude." I smiled as I reprimanded him. "What if it was important?"

"I doubt it was." He was on his back and played with my hair. His gaze was on the ceiling as he continued to think.

"Did you tell her I was busy for a reason? Or just to be irritating?" I smiled at him even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Both."

"I see." I texted Mary to apologize while Sherlock stared at the ceiling. I lie back down next to him and a question popped into my head. "Who wanted to have dinner with you? Perhaps we could invite them over?"

"I doubt Mycroft would allow her here."

"Why not?"

"Because she is The Woman."

I had heard Mycroft mention the title before. When I pressed him for further information, he directed me to her website. I was a little surprised to learn she was a dominatrix and that her name was Irene Adler.

"Mycroft said she was dead though. How can she be texting you?"

"She's quite alive. She's been assisting me this year."

"You were with her? With Irene Adler?" I sat up.

"Yes." At the look of irritation on my face he said, "Don't be stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yes. She was assisting me with work and she kept the flat in good condition."

"You lived with her?"

His answer was a bit irritated. "Yes. Now please be quiet. I'm going to my mind palace."

"No, you are not going to your mind palace. You let me think you were dead for a year so you could play house with another woman? A dominatrix, no less!"

"Why does this matter? You lived for a year with my brother."

"Mycroft is so asexual that I'm not even sure if he's human." I stood up. "I had to live with Mycroft because I needed help. I was devastated when I thought you were dead. It was a struggle to get out of bed most days, let alone care for Clarissa. What was I supposed to do?"

He sighed but didn't make eye contact with me.

"Sherlock, I never thought you were this stupid." His eyes snapped to mine and held the contact.

"I'm not stupid."

"You lived with a dominatrix while letting your wife and child think you were dead. Perhaps cruel is a better word."

"I don't understand why this matters."

"You lived with her for a year and now she wants dinner with you."

"Daisy, I won't have this conversation go on for much longer. Can you please get to the point?"

"The point is that if you wanted this woman, you didn't have to fake suicide to do it. I will continue to be a widow if you want her instead."

In a rare moment of sentiment Sherlock stood and cupped my face with his hands. "Daisy, I did not want to leave you. I had no choice. I will not burden you with the reasons as to why I had to jump, but know that if I could have avoided it, I would have. Every day, every moment, I wanted you in my arms and I wanted to feel your lips and body against mine. I ached for you. I needed you and I've never needed someone like this. She has no way of competing with you. You are my only exception. The only people that I will ever be this open with. I will always love you the only way that is capable to me. I love you and I beg your forgiveness." His voice waivered and a tear slipped down his cheek. "Forgive me for leaving you, forgive me for causing you pain and most of all, forgive me for making you doubt that I love you."

I sniffled and wiped the tear from his face. I couldn't speak so I merely nodded, pressing my lips to his. I knew then that I would never see this side of him again, but it didn't matter. He had said what he needed to and that was enough for me.


	18. Chapter 18

A man reclined on the couch, a smile on his lips. Everything was going perfectly. Sherlock's little family was reunited and he was curious. All it would take to bring him crashing down in flames was to keep each player in check. It wouldn't be hard. After all this man was willing to do anything necessary.

The figure stood and stretched his body, stiff after lying down for so long. He took long, swift strides down the hallway getting lost in his thoughts. Sherlock had solves the first puzzle much sooner than expected but after all it was his daughter was missing. Ah, children. Sometimes they were very useful because people would let their significant others or themselves die. But not children, no they were to be saved at all costs.

With the events that occurred at the pool. He chuckled to himself, happy to know that Sherlock had a few chinks in his armor. You had to know where to look, which buttons to press, which strings to pull, but they were there. His wife, that bloody bitch had almost ruined everything by getting pregnant but he had tweaked the game to his advantage. John was a useful toy to keep on standby if the precious baby didn't pan out the proper way.

Reading the text message on his phone from The Woman, laughter bubbled from his lips. It wouldn't take much to topple the delicate tower that was Sherlock's life. All he needed to do was accept the dinner invitation from her; even if he didn't there were ways to get at the best player in this game.

He pressed a button on his phone and music poured into the room.

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah…stayin' alive"_

Sherlock wasn't allowed to go out in public because he was supposed to be dead. He got antsy being cooped up in Mycroft's home and despite the protesting; Mycroft didn't bend on his rule. Sherlock pouted like Clary did when I wouldn't let her stay up late. Mary and John had come over several times in the past few days for dinner, which of course bored Sherlock to no end. One night as I was getting dressed for dinner, Sherlock wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered.

"Shall we sneak out?" His tone was mischievous and there was a hint of a smirk around his lips.

"Mycroft has made it clear that you can't be seen in public." I tried to fasten a necklace but Sherlock took it from my hands and did it for me, his fingers lingering a moment.

"The art of disguise is hiding in plain sight." His breath whispered on my neck and I shivered. His lips brushed my skin and my stomach was attacked by butterflies. His hands drifted to my hips and pulled me close to him as he kissed my neck. "I won't be seen."

"But..Mycroft said….." I tried to stay firm but I could feel my resolve crumbling when his tongue tease my ear.

"Follow me." He clutched my hand and pulled me toward the hallway. He texted someone as we snuck down the corridor and to the kitchen. I assumed Mycroft had known we would be leaving tonight because there was no one around when usually servants were everywhere. A car pulled up to the back door and Sherlock pulled me in. Mary was driving and John was telling her what a bad idea this was.

"Well, where are you dragging me to, Sherlock?" I asked after saying hello to Mary and John.

"Actually, this was an attempt to go out and investigate a case."

"You seduced me to have me come along with you on a case?" I smacked him playfully. "You're going to work yourself to death."

Sherlock smirked.

"Sherlock, if you are going to be in public and drag all of us on a case, you are going to go to a club with us. It'll be so crowded, nobody will see us." Mary said, pulling up to the main road.

"That sounds dull."

"It's not. We can dance and drink and have fun. It wouldn't hurt." I pouted at him when John spoke.

"Personally, I think the girls have a point. You've intruded on enough of my dates; I think it's time we did the same for you." He smiled.

As Mary navigated to a club, I scooted closer to Sherlock. "You should learn to take a break. I know you love to work, but tonight, let's just be two people. Tonight, please put us first."

He intertwined our fingers and brought my hand to his lips, kissing it gingerly. He didn't say anything but I knew he agreed with me. The club Mary had brought us to allowed people to sing with the band playing if they wanted to. Making our way inside we all ordered drinks and Mary and I danced with each other as John and Sherlock stood by the bar. "Moves Like Jagger" blasted through the speakers as a strobe light pulsed. We tried to make our way to the boys to get a drink after a while.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Mary asked her husband, dragging him to the floor. I stood by Sherlock, sipping my drink quietly. I may have convinced him to come out to a club but I was certain there was no way I could convince him to dance. Sherlock stood a bit stiffly as people brushed up against him trying to get to a bar.

"Do you want to dance, Sherlock?" I had to shout to be heard. "Please?"

He mumbled something and I took it as a no. I downed my drink and kissed his cheek before joining Mary and John on the floor. I was tapped on the shoulder as Mary and I were jointly dirty dancing with John. Greg stood there, smiling and gesturing towards the bar. I nodded and followed him. Ordering another drink I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to have some fun. I feel old here." He laughed with a smile.

"You're not old. This was Mary's idea." I glanced around trying to see Sherlock but he was nowhere to be found. "Are you having fun?"

"I am now." He took a drink. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure." I took his hand and followed him to Mary and John where we resumed dancing. We all danced for hours before Mary was too drunk to stand. John helped her out to a cab and Greg helped steady me as he lead me out.

"I'll see you later." His words were slightly slurred because he was drunk as well. I nodded, smiled, then got in the cab and before I knew it I was home and one of Mycroft's servants was carrying me to bed. I snuggled into the blankets and didn't realize that Sherlock wasn't there before I drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

I had a terrible hangover the next morning. I rolled over to face Sherlock, only to realize the bed was empty. Assuming that he was up early and irritating Mycroft, I showered and prepared for the day. Today I was going to take Clary to the zoo. I had just approached her door when Greg texted me asking me how I was feeling. I replied that I had a headache but was going to take Clary to the zoo. I would've invited him along but he had to think Sherlock was dead. Unfortunately, Clary had fallen ill with a cold overnight and I didn't want to make her even worse so we had to postpone our trip. I kissed her forehead as she snored softly and told her nanny to get me if she got worse.

"What am I to do now?" I muttered to myself, heading back to my room. Sherlock still wasn't there so I called his phone. It rang several times before it went to voicemail. Moments later, I got a text.

_Working a case. Be home later. _

_SH_

I tossed my phone on the bed and lay back down, covering my eyes with my arm. Maybe now I could nurse my hangover properly. I fell back asleep and woke up when the door banged open. I bolted upright and shook my head before I could focus on Mary's form coming in.

"What the hell, Mary?" I rubbed my pounding skull.

"Come on, we're going shopping." She tossed my coat to me.

"I don't want to go shopping. Where are the boys working today?"

"John's at the clinic. He said they haven't had a case all day and that Sherlock's absolutely bored." She paused and cast a glance in my direction. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Damn him. He lied to me about working or maybe it was a case John didn't know about. I tried to remember if Sherlock had come home with me last night. I couldn't remember. Mary chatted away, something about going to a party later. I declined and told her that I needed to stay home. We had just gotten out of the cab when from the corner of my eye I saw Sherlock. He was with a woman with dark brown hair and rose red lips. She stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek and I felt my skin go cold. I tried to reason with myself and told myself it was just a friend. But the way she looked at him made me believe that it was more.

"Daisy?" Mary's voice was concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brought my gaze back to hers. "What do you say about lunch later? We could invite John and Greg."

I looked back to where he stood; now making eye contact with me. His face showed no emotion, but that was Sherlock's face. He looked away and walked down the street and I went about my day, shopping with Mary, going through the motions at lunch, while adding a little flirting with Greg. I wasn't particularly looking forward to asking Sherlock who the woman was because I knew he wasn't going to give me a straight answer. And I was right. This brings us to later that night, when I was brushing my hair as Sherlock lay on the bed with his fingers steepled beneath his chin.

"How did your case go, Sherlock?"

"Dull. It was the landlady. Nobody thought about the book." His words made little sense but I was used to it.

"I see." I ran the brush through my hair gently before I had the courage to ask about the lady. "Who was she?"

"Who was who?"

"The woman who kissed you earlier today. I saw you."

"Just a client."

"Why didn't you have John help you? Mary said he was at the clinic all day."

"Did she?" His eyes remained closed.

"Sherlock, I don't know if I can handle all this mystery. I mean, we're not all geniuses you know. You do have to fill some of us in because we can't read your mind." I sat on the bed next to him. "You barely tell me anything at all. You won't tell me where you were when I thought you were dead; you don't tell me about your cases, you barely spend time with your daughter. I know you weren't working a case, Sherlock; you always have John help you. Now who was the woman?"

"You've answered your own question, though I find no relevance to it."

It took a moment for his words to make sense but it clicked. Irene Adler. He was with Irene Adler.

"Did you come home last night?"

"No. I was working. I had to meet her to assist with a case."

"You stayed out all night with Irene Adler?"

"Yes."

I stood angrily. "You were supposed to have last night for us, Sherlock."

"You were dancing with Lestrade, John, and Mary. I don't see how it would have made a difference if I had been there."

"You refused to dance with me. My God, Sherlock, is it so unbearable to not be working and to spend time with me?"

"Frequently, yes."

"Then you should have let me continue to think you were dead." I packed my suitcase quickly, went into Clary's room and packed some clothes for her. Sherlock remained still on the bed as I called for the car to take Clary and I to my old flat. The couple who rented the downstairs flat was asleep and I quickly arranged Sherlock's old flat and put Clary to sleep, tucking her in to keep her cold from getting worse. I snuggled into bed alone and cried softly, eventually drifting off to sleep.

**Sherlock's POV**

I took another drink from my glass, the scotch burning my throat. The crowded bar did nothing to distract my mind as I waited for John to arrive. I had lost her again. I began to believe that the dull ache in my chest would never go away as I downed the rest of my drink before refilling it for the fifth time. John showed up and asked for a glass and poured himself a drink from the bottle in front of me. He waited for me to speak first.

"She left."

"That's what your text said." He took a drink. "Did she say why?"

"She was angry that I was with The Woman last night and today. She got upset when I said that it was frequently unbearable to spend time with her."

John shook his head and I downed and refilled my glass again, relishing the burn in my throat.

"Sherlock, you can't say things like that. She's been through a lot. She lost her mum, her husband, and had a premature baby and she had to be alone. She thought you were dead. You didn't see her, Sherlock, but she almost died herself." He took a gulp. "You have no idea how much she loves you and if you're not careful, she's going to be finished with you and somebody else will love her properly."

"What do you mean somebody else?" I looked at him, confused.

"For starters, Greg Lestrade would be willing to step in if she'd let him."

"They've nothing in common." Something grated at my mind at the thought of Daisy and Lestrade.

"How much do you know about Daisy? I mean, really know?"

"I know everything I need to know." I drank again.

"You know about her. But do you know who she is?" John turned to face me. "Do you know her favorite things, like videos or food or flowers? When she's sad what makes her feel better? Do you really know her? Lestrade would be willing to learn everything, I'd wager." He brought his glass to his lips. "But then you wouldn't have to bother with all this."

I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. I couldn't be without her, not again. I loved her from the moment, I first saw her. I remembered the day we married, at Mary's insistence, and how beautiful she looked. I felt complete as we kissed for the first time as husband and wife. My heart shattered as I heard her choked words before she thought I died. Every photo and flower she left on my grave I had saved at Baker Street.

"How do I get her back?"

"How do you know she wants you back?" John shrugged. "She may not want you, Sherlock. This is her choice. You can't make her love you."

I finished off the bottle and said, "She loved me once, she can love me again."

"I assume you have a plan, but how will you keep her away from Lestrade? The moment he sees you, he'll want to know what happened and he may arrest you again. You were a fugitive after all."

"So were you."

"I was your hostage." John snorted and finished his drink. "I got off with a warning."

I stood and the room spun. John had to help me to a cab, offering to let me stay with him. I nodded and before long I was in the guest room, with Mary giving me dirty looks. I couldn't make my mind stop thinking and for once all I wanted was to have Daisy's arms around me or to feel her lips pressed against my hair; to see her play and laugh with our daughter.

For once, I wasn't Sherlock Holmes; worlds only consulting detective and high functioning sociopath. I was a man desperate to be with his family again.

Right after this last case.

**I know Sherlock was a little OOC in this chapter, but I like to think that he is at least a little human. Feedback always welcome! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sherlock's POV**

I stood by the window, playing the violin while thinking. I found Clary in the swimming pool where John and I had our first run in with Moriarty. Clary had not been harmed in anyway. When I found her, she was happy to see me. There was no sign of a person there but there were wet footprints going to the showers. Carrying my daughter gave me a newfound sense of protection as I observed the size, gait, and stride of this person's steps. I found a clue when Clary's pocket rustled when I shifted her to my other arm. It was a paper with a phone number and the word _burn_ on it. It was disconnected as I anticipated but it was also easy enough to trace, with Irene's help.

So, who would want to take Clary away from her mother? With it presumed that I am dead, she doesn't have anything of value. According to John, she wallowed in grief after my death so she didn't make any enemies. Suddenly a flash erupted in my mind.

_Burn- _James Moriarty had said he would burn the heart out of me. I had presumed that when he attempted to burn Daisy while she was pregnant that he had attempted to fulfill his threat. I should have realized that he wouldn't have done anything without succeeding. It's all part of the game.

Moriarty was dead, though. Although, with a blank cartridge in the bullet and some blood pellets, he could've feigned a gunshot to the head. I didn't check his pulse and I'm sure he knew I wouldn't because while he enjoyed being alive, he loved the game more. So, if he were to have taken Clary to draw me out, and made me call The Woman for assistance that would have taken Daisy and Clary from me permanently.

Because every parent or spouse has said the worst thing to happen would be to lose their child and significant other. I had played right into his game but I was not desperate or even in mourning. Daisy had chosen to leave temporarily, she wasn't dead and Clary was very much alive. So, what was Moriarty's next game?

My thoughts turned to what John had said about Lestrade being interested in Daisy. Would he really try to woo her? I shook my head as I put my violin down. I slapped a nicotine patch on my arm and sat down. I closed my eyes and steepled my fingers. Who would have thought I was alive? Mycroft and Molly were the only ones initially, and then it became necessary to expose the secret to John and his wife. Daisy, of course, was the last one to know.

Molly's only connection to Moriarty was the few dates they had before she called it off.

Mycroft had been threatened with national security by him.

John, of course, was almost killed by him.

Daisy "dated" and was almost killed by him.

Mary had no connection.

Whoever took Clary knew when the nanny would be gone, knew when Daisy would be asleep, and knew when Mycroft's servants would be away from that part of the house. Either they were very patient or observant or they had been to Mycroft's home multiple times. I had searched all the servant's rooms and they were all innocent.

My phone pinged and I ignored it. I lost myself in my mind palace.

"Hello? Sherlock?" John shook me. "Sherlock?"

I blinked and realized it was dark. John stood in front of me with Clary in his arms. She squirmed and reached for me. Ignoring her, I remained seated.

"Daisy dropped off Clary. Mary and her are going out to a pub, I think." I stared at him, blankly. "Mary volunteered me to watch her."

"Yes. It's inconvenient." I stared back at the wall.

"She's your daughter, Sherlock." John sounded frustrated. "She's not an inconvenience."

"When I am thinking, yes, she is."

John sat Clary down on the carpet and she crawled to the bookshelf. "Sherlock, I understand you are working on a case, but you're supposed to be dead."

"What's your point?"

"Nobody is expecting anything from you. Spend some time with your daughter before you lose your chance."

"I am working."

John sighed and picked up Clary, who played with his scarf and giggled. "Maybe Daisy was right to leave you."

My eyes snapped up to meet his, demanding an explanation. Instead he turned and walked out, talking to Clary as she babbled to him. My phone pinged again and I looked at the display, sighing impatiently. There was a photo of Mary, Daisy, and Lestrade. Daisy was standing too close to Lestrade and I felt anger bubble up inside. I snatched my coat and scarf and stalked out the door.

**Daisy's POV**

Mary insisted that we go out to take my mind off everything that happened with Sherlock. She even offered to have John babysit. I had spent the last couple of days in sweat pants and a grubby t shirt. After all, Clary was the only one who I saw all day and I doubted I'd see Sherlock soon. Mary tossed me some jeans and a top and dressed Clary as I changed. Slipping on shoes and my jacket, we made our way to Mary's house.

"Mary?" I asked as I stepped out of the cab.

"Yeah?"

"Is Sherlock here?" I shifted Clary to my hip as we climbed the stairs.

"Yes, but I don't think he'll come out of his room. John says he's been working." She pushed open the door and John kissed her cheek before he took Clary from me. "We'll be back late, love."

I saw a sympathetic look from John before he turned away and my phone vibrated. Greg had texted me asking me what my plans for the evening more. After explaining that Mary and I were going out I invited him along with us, with Mary's blessing. He met us at the pub with a smile and offered to buy the first round. After a few shots, I started to feel better and laughed at Greg's bad puns.

Halfway through the band's set, the singer started croaking instead of actually singing and the band offered to have customers come sing with them. Mary tried to convince me to go up and make an ass of myself, but I wasn't drunk enough yet. We listened to several other people go up and sing various songs, and they were all good. I had a few more shots and finally got the drunken courage to ask the band if they knew Katy Perry's "Part of Me". They actually did and we started.

I glanced toward the door and thought I saw Sherlock come in.

_So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me_

I cast a glance at him as I sang the chorus and he never looked away, even after I finished and stepped down from the stage. I rejoined Greg and Mary as they laughed and hugged me. Mary gave me another drink as a man approached the table. He gave me a card and explained that his theater was doing a production of "Moulin Rouge" and that he thought I'd be a good pick for Satine. I nodded and said I'd give him a call. Mary squealed and chattered about how this was a good sign. I laughed as she tripped and almost fell. Greg helped her up and laughed with me. I checked the time and figured I should probably get home.

"Mary, I have to go get Clary and bring her home." My words were slurred.

"John will watch her all night. She's probably asleep already." She texted John and got confirmation. "Just let her be tonight. Have a break. Have some fun."

"We should probably eat something soon," Greg offered. "We're going to have a beast of a hangover tomorrow."

Mary and I agreed, paid the tab and we all went off in search of sandwiches. Once we had found some, we all went back to my flat. As we went up the stairs, I was vaguely aware of someone watching us. I ignored it and poured everybody some drinks. We stayed up late, telling stories, making jokes until Mary said that she had to get home or John would worry. I promised to text her the next morning as she left. Greg made some coffee and we continued to talk until light shone through the curtains.

"Oh, shit." He checked his watch. "I have to work in an hour."

"You won't make it home in time to clean up and be at the office. Why don't you clean up here? I don't have any clothes that will fit you, but at least you'll be presentable."

"You sure?" He looked uneasy.

"I'm sure. I'll make some breakfast." I headed towards the kitchen, made a fresh pot of coffee and some eggs. I had just set everything on the table as Greg exited the bathroom, smelling of soap. He smiled and thanked me, eating mostly in awkward silence.

"Thanks for breakfast and the shower." He said as he stood. He seemed a bit awkward during his walk to the door. I followed him, handing him a portable mug with some coffee in it.

"It's to help keep you awake because you were up all night with me." I hugged him. "Sorry about that. Sometimes when I talk I just ramble."

"It's alright. I understand. We seem to have this habit of drinking every time we're together. Maybe we should try dinner." I could've sworn I detected a hint of a blush as he looked in my eyes.

"I'd love to, Greg, but you know I have a lot of baggage that you don't know about. Aren't you married?" I wanted to tell him that Sherlock was alive but I knew I couldn't. Besides, I had left him, didn't I? Could I file for divorce against a dead man if I wanted to? Greg's voice pulled me out of my inner monologue.

"I don't mind baggage. I think you'll find I'm strong enough to carry it." He smiled and turned to walk out the door. "By the way, the missus and I are divorced. Have been for a few months now."

No sooner had I closed the door than a man spoke. "Don't you think you should ask your husband's permission before you go out on dates with other men?"

Sherlock stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back.

"I'd be happy to ask permission, sadly my husband is dead." I turned and started to clean the kitchen, rinsing plates quickly.

"I am alive." Sherlock was now standing beside the window.

"Not as far as Greg is concerned. What am I supposed to tell him when he asks me to dinner?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Tell him you are still married."

"To a dead man."

"I'm not dead."

"Only a few people know that, Sherlock. Greg doesn't know that. I can't tell him that I'm still married because he thinks you're dead and besides that you don't seem to want to be in this marriage anymore so why do you care?"

He had no answer. He merely stared at me so I sent Mary a text telling her to bring Clary over when she woke up. I went into the bedroom and closed the door so I could change clothes. I was standing in my underwear and bra when I heard the door open. I grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around myself.

"Sherlock, you can't just barge in whenever you please." I stared at him as my body ached to be held by him. "Please leave so I can get dressed."

He took his scarf off and unbuttoned his coat, then removed his jacket. "I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I need you. You are my wife. I'm going to make love to you until you agree to come home with me." He stepped to me and pressed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I moaned before I could stop myself. That was all the encouragement he needed as he picked me up and pressed me against the dresser roughly. His mouth moved down my neck and I tried to find words to speak.

"Sherlock. Put me down." I bit my lip to keep from moaning again as his hands roamed and shoved the sheet off me. "Sherlock, stop."

"I will if you actually want me to." I shivered when I felt his breath against my ear. It took all of my willpower but I nodded. He looked in my eyes and I swore I saw something break inside him. He stepped back and I dressed quickly.

"I can't do this, Sherlock. I can't worry that you're going to find me or Clary a bother. I think it's best if we just left you alone and let you be yourself. I'll have Clary stay here from now on and I won't come over or bring Clary over so you can work."

"That's it, then? You decide that you just don't love me anymore? That our marriage vows mean nothing?" His voice rose. "You decide that it's best to keep our daughter away from me? You don't get to choose this for both of us. You knew what I was like before we married, before we started this relationship at all!"

"That was because even though you were a robot with everyone else I could see a glimmer of the person underneath and that person was beautiful. I thought that whatever pain I had to go through would be worth it to be the one that you open up to, the one that you would want to see at the end of the day, no matter what. Now all you are is a machine. There's no humanity anymore, no love. There's lust. If you really find us to be a pain in the ass then I'll remove the cause but you had best understand this Sherlock Holmes, just because I'm your wife, doesn't mean that I have to love you if you don't love me back."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I sniffled. Sherlock looked like I had slapped him, an expression I had never seen before.

"I do love you." His voice was a whisper.

"You say the words, but you don't act like it." I wanted to kiss him and apologize but I stayed across the room from him.

I could've sworn that I saw tears in his eyes. He tied his scarf around his neck and put his jacket and coat back on. Before he left, he reached under the bed and retrieved a large box. He set it down on the bed and walked out but not before I saw a tear run down his cheek. I waited until I heard the door close before I opened the box. Inside was every photo and rose I had left on his grave coupled with hundreds of letters, all addressed to me. I sent Mary a text, asking her to keep Clary again tonight. When I got her confirmation, I started to read each letter.

_Dearest love,_

_I miss you. I love you more than my own life. That's why I jumped. Moriarty had a gun trained on you, John, and Lestrade; he threatened to kill you unless I jumped. _ _I can't live in a world where you aren't alive. If I ever get to hold you in my arms again, I will never let you go. _

_Eternally yours,_

_Sherlock Holmes_

A lot of them were proclamations of love, very out of character for Sherlock.

_My sweet flower,_

_I remember the first day I saw you. You were standing on your mother's steps to the flat and the sun was behind you, giving you a halo of light. You looked like an angel. I never knew what I could do to make you mine, but I knew that I had to have you. You were this sociopath's angel. _

_I love you. I miss you. _

_Daisy,_

_I know I am a hard person to get close to. No one, except John and your mother have ever accomplished it before. I will be an ass, I will put work first, and I know I will frustrate you. Bear with me and I promise it will be worth it. _

_I love you. I miss you. _

Each one said he loved me, that he missed me. I cried as I read each one. They were all dated and the sun set as I read the last one.

_My patient and ever loving wife,_

_I am coming home soon. I have counted the days until I could be in your arms again, to feel your lips pressed to mine. When I come home, I will never leave you again. Love takes up where knowledge leaves off. Thomas Aquinas said that and I never realized how true it is. I know and see everything but love escapes me. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I will spend every day trying to earn your forgiveness the best that I can. If I fail that, please, be patient. Know that I love you. I'm brilliant, not perfect. Love means to commit yourself without guarantee. I cannot guarantee that I will be the best husband or father, but know that I will always love you. _

_I love you. I miss you._

I put the letter down, stunned to have seen Sherlock open up this much. Could I really leave him after I had read every letter he had written to me? I needed him but he had found family life wasn't to his tastes. It would be simpler to see where things went with Greg, to give Sherlock some space and decide where he wanted to be. I couldn't bring myself to call him. I picked up the clothes off the floor and checked the pockets, finding a business card. I had forgotten that a man had asked me to audition. I figured why not and called him, setting up an audition for tonight at 8. I hung up and washed my face and got a cab.

I got nervous as I paid the cabbie and walked into the theater. There were a few other girls waiting to audition so I sat quietly as they performed and made conversation during breaks. Finally my name was called and my hands trembled as I walked on stage and handed the pianist my music.

"I'm Daisy Holmes. I'll be singing "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Miserables." I nodded to the pianist and she started. My voice shook in the beginning but I gathered myself and finished strong. They said they'd call me so I left the theater and took a deep breath. My phone vibrated and I read the text from Greg, asking me to dinner. I agreed and he said he would pick me up at my flat. Instead of getting a cab, I walked home to get ready.


	21. Chapter 21

_It wouldn't take much more to bring this crashing down around his ears. A few easy plucks to the right strings and his world would burn fast and hot. Then Sherlock Holmes would lose the game and would finally perish to the flames that lapped eagerly at his heels. Patience. _

I was sitting on the bed, re reading the letters that Sherlock had left me while my mind raced. Sherlock would never ever cry unless it was something to do with a case. He would never expose himself like that with anybody, much less leave love letters. Had something changed while he was gone? It seemed impossible. He was right though; I did know what he was like when I decided I wanted to be with him. The man drove me insane but I didn't want a life without him. So why did my stupid ass make him leave?

I sent Greg a text canceling our plans, making an excuse that I didn't feel well. He sent me a polite text telling me to feel better soon. Since Clary was with Mary and John, I curled up on the sofa with a blanket and switched on the television. There wasn't anything on so I turned it on a game show and mostly listened rather than pay attention. My phone pinged.

_Mary: Are you alright?_

_Daisy: Yeah. Just feeling a bit under the weather with this situation with Sherlock. What should I do?_

_Mary: What do you want?_

_Daisy: I want Sherlock here with me. _

_Mary: Maybe you should tell him that. _

I put my phone down and sighed. I wanted to bring him home and spend every irritating moment with him. I thought back to when he was gone. I couldn't take care of myself or my daughter while I was grieving. I had to apologize, even though I'm sure he would be a pain in the ass again. My mind made up, I got up and dressed, heading toward the door. Since Sherlock was still at John and Mary's, I grabbed a cab. I wasn't paying attention to the scenery as we drove and it wasn't until we were in front of a Chinese restaurant.

"I'm sorry. You have the wrong address." I leaned forward in my seat as the cabbie stepped out and opened my door. "Excuse me? This isn't my stop."

He remained silent and extended his hand toward me and I sighed in frustration as I took it and climbed out.

"I'm not going to pay for you to take me to the wrong place." I turned to face him, even though he was looking down. I looked around for another cab and when I turned around I was looking into the most beautiful blue-green eyes. As recognition clicked in my brain, Sherlock removed the cabbie hat and coat he had worn as a disguise, taking my hand in his.

I was stunned as he led me into the restaurant, which was decorated with twinkling lights and lots of daisies. Something had to have changed while he was gone because this is not something he would have done previously. Sitting across from him, I watched him to make sure this was really him.

"Sherlock? Are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure? This is very out of character."

"It was an idea I got from John. He told me why it upset you so much when I was working with the woman. He may not be brilliant but he does have his uses." Sherlock half smiled as the waiter took our orders. It was then that I noticed the entire restaurant was empty.

"Where are all the other people?"

"I called in a favor." He kept shooting glances out the window. I followed his gaze when it lingered for a few minutes on the passersby.

"Are you working a case while on an apology date?" I whispered, not really sure why I was whispering.

His eyes snapped followed somebody outside then snapped back to me. His expression was almost sheepish. Then he sat completely stiff and upright as something caught his gaze.

"I can't believe this." I grabbed my purse and stood, throwing the strap over my shoulder.

"Daisy, don't cause a scene." Sherlock's gaze remained steady and I could tell he wanted to leave and follow whatever had piqued his interest.

I grabbed his hand in mine and said, "I can't believe you're still sitting here instead of following whoever you're looking for. Let's go."

There wasn't a moment's hesitation as he launched his way out of the Chinese place, hopped back into the cab and replaced his hat. I climbed into the back seat and he followed whoever he was looking for. We drove for a while before he finally stopped. I had fallen asleep in the seat and awoke when the car halted. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up straight. We were at Vauxhall Arches, the home to Sherlock's homeless network. He sauntered over to a girl and handed her some money and a note then walked back to me. He drove me back to Baker Street and helped me out of the cab.

"Do you want to come in?" I gestured in the general direction of the door.

"Yes." He clasped his hands behind his back and waited by the door. I laughed under my breath and unlocked the door. Once we got back to my flat and I had made tea, we watched some more crap television. We didn't speak except when Sherlock shouted and corrected it. I couldn't keep myself from leaning over and kissing him softly on the cheek, which he didn't notice, wondering if things were taking a turn for the better. I turned my attention back to the telly, laughing at Sherlock's rants and comments. I dozed off and when I woke up the sun was shining, I had a blanket covering me, and Sherlock was on his laptop, working I assumed. I stretched, checked my phone to see when Clary was coming home and made some coffee. Sherlock was engrossed in his email, checking for new cases.

"Did you solve the case from last night?" I asked as I placed his coffee in front of him. He didn't answer but I tried not to take it personally. I had promised myself that I would be more accepting of Sherlock's commitment to work. I set about cleaning the flat and I had a new tenant wanting to look at a room, so I prepared that room as well. Clary was dropped off before lunch, which Mary stayed for, and we spent the afternoon playing quietly in her room, so we didn't disturb Sherlock's work. I had just laid her down for her nap when Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf and bolted out the door.

"Be careful! I love you." I called before the door slammed shut. I braided my hair as a man's voice called from downstairs. "I'll be right down."

He was staring at the wall paper when I approached him. When he turned I saw a smile that I would never forget on a face that was burned into my memory. James Moriarty. I felt my heart pound as he spoke.

"There's a room for rent here?" He had an American accent.

"Get out." I said, opening the door.

"That's not very polite." He smirked.

"Get out before I call the police, James."

"My name isn't James. My name is Richard Brook. I'm the storyteller on kids tv." He looked confused.

I heard Clary cry from upstairs and 'Richard' did too. I glared at him before I went upstairs to comfort her, unaware that he was following me. Mary's questioning stare is what clued me in that he had followed me. She was holding Clary, soothing her by cooing softly. I felt James/Richard's breath on my neck before I felt a sharp prick. My vision went fuzzy and before I hit the floor and lost consciousness I heard Mary say, "Wonderful job, darling."


	22. Chapter 22

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed in a dark room. I tried to rub my eyes but my hands were tied behind my back. A quick survey of my body informed me that my legs were also tied. My mind raced back to what had happened at the flat and bolted upright, looking for any sign of Clary. Attempting to stay calm, I took deep breaths then gasped as the door flew open, banging loudly. Mary stood there, Clary in her arms and flicked the light on. I squeezed my eyes shut against the sudden light, opening them when I felt Mary sit down on the bed.

"What is going on, Mary?" I asked, angrily.

"You'll find out very soon. It's not my job to explain it." She rubbed her nose against Clary's gently. "I've come to make sure you're still alive and that you know Emma here is still alive."

"Who the hell is Emma?" When she gestured to Clary I snapped, "Her name is Clarissa. Not Emma."

"Not for much longer." She smiled and cooed to Clary. Standing, Mary shifted her to her hip.

"How long have I been here?"

"A few days." Turning to leave she added, "Or more, perhaps. Gosh, I just haven't had the time to check a calendar."

She left the light on before she left, allowing me to look around the room. It was a white bedroom, with a desk by a large window, with a lamp on top of it. Standard chairs and wardrobe on the far wall. Only one door and that led to where Mary had exited a moment ago. Getting myself free wouldn't be too difficult but getting Clary out without her getting hurt would be hard. If I was dealing with just Mary I wouldn't be worried but I was dealing with James Moriarty. What would he want from me? I wiggled my arms down under my butt and managed to get them under and over my legs to the front of me. I felt my arms burn as I moved but I didn't care. Leaning forward, I set to work, my nails clawing at the rope that circled my ankles. I felt my nails tear as I tried to work the knot. After what seemed like ages, I managed to get the rope loose enough to get my feet, and subsequently, my legs free. I tried to use my teeth to get the knot around my wrist loose but it didn't work. I looked around for anything that would get the ropes free. Carefully getting off the bed, I tiptoed to the desk, shuffling through the drawers. There was a large pile of papers in one drawer and a book of matches in another.

Footsteps clicked toward my door and I froze, holding my breath as they passed by. I grabbed some paper and piled it on the desk, trying to make it small. I took a deep breath as I lit a match and dropped it into the pile of paper. I clenched my teeth as I held the ropes over the growing flame, trying not to make a sound as the flesh burned. I pulled my wrists apart as the rope weakened and finally snapped.

"How do I put this out now?" I muttered to myself, eyes shifting to the window. Now that I was closer, I could see the bars but there may have been enough room to push the burning papers through. Luckily, there was. After I had safely discarded of the papers, I sat down on the floor and examined my wrists. It was better than I expected because even though I had held them over an open flame, the burns were relatively minor. I walked softly to the door and put my ear against it, hearing nothing. Walking down the hallway, I heard Clary's baby talk. I snuck up to the room and peeked through the slightly open door. James and Mary sat there, James sipping tea while Mary watched Clary walk around the room.

"Why don't you join us, Daisy?" James didn't look at me as he spoke. He checked his watch as I opened the door and stepped inside. "You managed that faster than I anticipated."

I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Clary smiled and walked toward me before Mary snatched her up and held her close.

"Please. Have a seat." He blew on his tea gently. "Would you care for some tea?"

"What do you want with me?" I stayed standing and crossed my arms, ignoring the pain that burned in my wrists. "Why is my daughter here?"

"You know, Daisy, you're much more resilient that I thought." James spoke, slightly amused. "Most women would have left the man who got them almost burned to death, or one who killed himself and left her alone for a year. Not to mention all the emotional abuse he put you through. But you stayed with him. Why is that?"

"Not that it's your business, but it's because I love him."

"Ah." Moriarty opened his eyes wide for a moment then regained his normal composure. Gesturing to Clary he said, "You love your child too."

"Of course."

"Of course." James nodded as he stepped towards me and then walked in slow circles as he continued to speak. "Which do you love more though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love your child more, the one who gave you love unconditionally, or do you love your husband more, the man who will do anything necessary; including let you believe he's dead?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want a simple answer." He stood behind me, whispering in my ear. "Because this is the game: you can choose to stay with your husband, but then this lovely woman will take your daughter far away and you will never see her." Speaking in my other ear, he continued, "Or you can choose to stay with your daughter, continue your relationship with oh what's his name and never see your husband again."

He stood in front of me and smiled. "Your move."

"How do I know if I choose my daughter that Mary just won't disappear with her?"

"I control every pawn in this game. I am, after all, a man of my word."

I scoffed. "You're a psychopath."

"Make your choice. Choose your daughter and you both can walk out, unharmed. Or, if you choose, pick Sherlock and you can leave, but your daughter will stay with Mrs. Watson."

"What about John? He will let me see Clary."

"Oh yeah, about that. Mrs. Watson will be leaving both her husband and the country."

He sat back down in the chair and waited expectantly. "So, what's your choice?"

**Sherlock**

I was trying to think but it was almost impossible with John pacing about. All he muttered about was where his wife was. He, of course, had no idea that Daisy's and Clary's disappearance was connected to Mary's. I exhaled deeply as the nicotine patches cleared my head. John had tried to lecture me that 4 patches were too many but I blocked him out. While Daisy and I had a disagreement, she wouldn't leave without trying to talk to, at the very least, John about it. I tuned him out, thinking back to the clues. The analysis of the footprint led nowhere, none of the specimens matched to any one location. I checked Daisy's phone again, looking through her calendar. She was meeting a new potential tenant the day she disappeared but there was no name in the calendar box. I retraced every step, examined every inch of the house but I had hit a dead end.

Days passed and John grew more worrisome. Rather irritating actually because he kept insisting that I call Lestrade. Like his team of idiots would be any help. My phone vibrated and the text from Molly had good news. The test result I had been waiting for came in and finally I had the location. I interrupted John as he blathered on and he followed me down the stairs and into a waiting cab.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"To a riverside hotel. The final analysis of the footprint shows that this is where he most likely is."

"He who?" John was obviously confused. It must be wonderful to be so blissfully ignorant.

"Moriarty. He took Daisy, Mary, and Clary. Although from the marks on the floor, it seems that only one person was dragged out of the flat. Mary held my daughter as Moriarty had Daisy dragged to a waiting cab."

"Why do you think Mary had anything to do with it?"

"Her shoe."

"Her shoe?"

"I took a sample from it out of curiosity and it matches the sample taken from the kidnappers footprint." I looked out the window. "She's helping him."

"That's not possible. She's my wife. I know her."

"Not well enough it would seem."

"You've gone too far this time, Sherlock." John got angry very quickly.

"You can stop here." I spoke to the driver and had him drop us off a mile away from the building. I observed it and looked for spots to get in. John kept arguing that his wife was innocent. "John, face the facts. Our wives are gone, my daughter is gone and your wife is working with Moriarty."

"You do get things wrong, sometimes. You're wrong about this." John shook his head as we hid behind a shrub.

I scanned the hotel and we decided that Moriarty and his people would know us so we would use stealth. Two men stood on a back porch with their backs to us, talking. John and I snuck up behind them, using force to take them out. After we had disposed of their bodies and stolen their coats, guns, and ear pieces, we walked into the house. I heard voices down the hall and went to listen as John followed behind.

I heard Moriarty say, "Make your choice. Choose your daughter and you both can walk out, unharmed. Or, if you choose, pick Sherlock and you can leave, but your daughter will stay with Mrs. Watson."

"What about John? He will let me see Clary." Daisy's voice was strong and determined.

His reply was swift, "Oh yeah, about that. Mrs. Watson will be leaving both her husband and the country." There was movement and I looked through a crack in the door as Moriarty sat in a chair. "So, what's your choice?"

John's anxiety had overwhelmed him as he entered the room, gun drawn. I rolled my eyes and watched for more guards to pass by. In my ear piece I heard, "Sir, they're here."

_Fuck!_ I thought to myself and followed the stairs up and looked around, trying to find Clary. I heard her crying down the hall and I opened the door, turned on the light to find a tape recorder playing.

"Shit." I said as I heard a car driving down in the street. Running down the stairs, I heard John shouting trying to find out where Mary was.

"She's gone, John." I stepped inside, much to Moriarty's delight.

"What about Clary?" Daisy's eyes were wide and fearful.

"They're both gone." Daisy shot her gaze to Moriarty and shrieked as she attacked him. "John, stop her."

John's arms wrapped around her which was no simple task because her arms were flailing about. Moriarty straightened his tie as he smirked.

"I never made a decision." She shouted. "You lying bastard!"

"With your boys here, your decision was made."

Daisy fought against John's arms, "I'll kill you! I didn't ask them to come save me."

"Turn down the theatrics, Daisy." I said, rolling my eyes. "It's not helping."

John was having a hard time controlling her. I scanned the room quickly and carefully. In that moment, I knew everything I needed to. Moriarty stood with his hands in his pockets, watching the scene.

"Everyone be QUIET!" He shouted. Daisy stood motionless. "You have a choice to make."

"Clary's still here?" She sounded hopeful.

"Of course not. Mary is long gone by now, after all that is what I do. But I wanted to know what you would have chosen. A husband that has to be hidden away or Lestrade who you can flaunt in public?"

"You took my husband away from me already, you bastard. I can't help it if he came back to me. Bring my daughter home or I swear I'll kill you."

"The best have already tried, sweetheart." He approached her, smiling. He stopped with his face inches from her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "But you go ahead and give it your best shot."

A gunshot echoed.

**Reviews always welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sherlock's POV**

This is dull. Waiting is something I can't stand. There's a dead end to Moriarty and Mary's trail for the time being. He is clever. John's with Daisy at the hospital, waiting to see if she wakes up. I'm certain she will but I can't be bothered now. With Moriarty's help, I had no idea where Mary went with Clarissa and when I had chased the bastard out after he shot Daisy. It was too dark to find any real clues and by the time I had gotten a flashlight to me, I wasn't able to find anything. The second I hesitated after hearing the gunshot allowed him a small head start but it was enough to get away.

I had texted The Woman and requested her assistance to see if she could find out where Mary went. I thought back to Daisy as I waited. I had received no message of how she's doing so I assumed it was the same. Before I had known what happened, Moriarty had a gun pressed to her stomach and the trigger was pulled. John had jumped at the last minute which allowed him to be unharmed. I shook my head to turn away the memories of the blood pumping out of her. My phone vibrated and I brought myself back to reality.

_Consider it done. Let's have dinner._

**Daisy's POV**

The last thing I remember was burning pain before I blacked out. As I regained consciousness, last night came back to me. Mary had taken my daughter and I had gotten hurt again because Moriarty was trying to hurt Sherlock. I kept my eyes closed as tears started to run down my cheeks and my heart burned. Machines beeped and a voice spoke.

"She's waking up." After a moment I recognized it as John's. A hand took mine and warmed it. Only then did I realize that I was cold. "Daisy? Can you open your eyes?"

After a moment's hesitation, I slowly opened them and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed and John's concerned eyes met mine. He looked relieved and sighed. A nurse took some readings and I coughed then groaned as pain struck me.

"Ouch, that hurt." I cleared my throat and tried to sit up. John had to help me and quickly moved to do so. I waited until the nurse left to ask, "Where's Clary?"

"She's gone. And so is Mary. They've both….gone." His voice broke and he cleared his throat. "I'm so sorry, Daisy. I had no idea Mary was working with Moriarty. If I had known…." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's okay, John. It's not your fault. It's because Moriarty loves playing games. He wanted to get to Sherlock so he hurt me. Maybe I should've just taken Clary and left before." I wiped my eyes and sniffled. We wept silently for a few moments before Greg came in with a bouquet of roses.

"What happened to you?" He asked, taking my other hand. As John explained what happened, leaving Sherlock out of it, Greg got angrier. "I'll have the department start on the case. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"I'll just be outside, Daisy. Call me if you need anything." John said as he walked out into the hall.

"Maybe I should put officers at your flat." Greg moved a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"I'll be fine."

"You were almost killed."

"Your officers have actual cases to solve. You can't waste them on watching me. I'll be fine."

"Well, why don't you stay with me?" He hesitated as he realized what he said. "I mean, it's for your safety and…."

"Greg, I'm getting kind of tired. Would you mind leaving so I can rest? I'll call you later."

"Of course, get some rest." He patted my hand and left awkwardly.

John came back in and we talked for a while, waiting for Sherlock to come. Not surprisingly he didn't show up. We were eating dinner when John got a text from him.

"He's working a case."

"I didn't think he would."

"So…going to live with Greg?" John said, placing his feet on the bed.

"I don't know, John. Because I'm with Sherlock I've been in this hospital twice and we were both tricked into thinking he was dead. Clary was the only good thing that came from this relationship. Now she's gone too. Maybe it would be best if I was with Greg. He's safer, caring, charming, and fun to be around."

"Do you love him though?"

"I think I could if I spent more time with him."

"What about Sherlock?"

"What about him?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I love him but look what happens with him around. Everybody gets hurt around him. I lost my daughter and almost lost my life. Maybe he is better off alone."

"I can't speak for him but…"

"No you can't John but you are welcome to try." Sherlock strode in with his arms behind his back, stopping by the bed.

"I thought you were working." I brushed hair behind my ear.

"Waiting on a call back. Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit. I'm still a little sore."

"Yes, well you'll be out soon. I've got to go." Without another word, he walked back out.

"Do you see what I mean? He's so callous. Greg actually cares. Granted, Sherlock makes me feel like I'm on fire and Greg makes me feel warm. They're so different. I love Sherlock so much and he has his moments but Greg is so caring and loving."

"While I understand that, you are still married to Sherlock. He won't divorce you so I think you should adjust more. Maybe start over."

"I only want to start over if I can have my daughter back. It doesn't even phased Sherlock that she's gone. Do you think Mary will take care of her?"

"I think so. She's always wanted children." He cleared his throat.

"I hope Sherlock finds them." I yawned and John stood to go. "Please don't leave. I'd like to talk more."

John and I stayed up all night talking about what I should do. In the end, John and I decided that he would stay with me at Baker Street, along with Sherlock when he decided he wanted to be there. After a few weeks I was released from the hospital and we moved back to Baker Street. I had tried to adjust the best I could to not having the baby around. Sherlock was working a case that he seemed to be stuck on. Since he was busy all the time, I spent quite a bit of time with Greg. Since I hadn't moved in with him, he seemed appeased just being friends but I found myself wondering what would have happened with him.

We never found Clary. Because of the wound Moriarty gave me, I wasn't able to have any more children. John never married again but did become a very successful doctor. Sherlock did make himself known to Greg eventually when another serial killer emerged. He was as annoying and frustrating as ever, and was definitely an ass, but now that I think about it, I wouldn't have changed our relationship.

**The end**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and for the comments left. I will be starting a Torchwood story soon, if anybody wants to know. You guys rock! xo**


End file.
